Cursed Mask
by Belladonna209
Summary: Sequel to Twilit Shadow. Children of the heroes take on the world that is Termina to keep an ancient diety at bay. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Some Mature themes and lots of angst! OC's... OC's everywhere! Hard to put characters to this since it's their children as I thought they would exist.
1. Prologue

**Here's the start of the sequel to Twilit Shadow. This story takes place after with the children of the heroes Link and Makura with a few others. OC's... OC's everywhere! I wasn't sure whether to put this as a cross over or not, since it's two games from the same series. Well... three if you count Twilight Princess as the main setting. Here's Majora's mask with a Four Swords flavor. And I only borrowed one name from another game because I needed a different character! Line breaks symbolize scene change, extra spacing between paragraphs time passing or different view point. **

**As you should know by now, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Midna stood on the balcony. Her gaze was unfocused and she shivered as a chill wind blew. Makura stepped up behind and wrapped his arms around her. She was startled out of her reverie.

Makura whispered, "You've been restless and uneasy. Tell me what's wrong."

Midna turned her face to the moon and leaned into him. "I feel foolish, for I thought I felt an unbalance these past weeks. Yet, whenever I get close to a source, it slips away."

Makura frowned. "So it's not just me, then. I was beginning to go mad with paranoia. Have you told anyone of your disquiet?"

Midna looked back to see his worry. "Just the doctor, he told me it was my mothering instinct going overboard and gave me something to help me sleep. Should we alert the Council?"

Makura shook his head. "I think we need to look into the matter more before raising a panic. Can you find an excuse for us to leave for a few days?"

Midna nodded and asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's time to pay my brother a visit."

* * *

Two days later, Makura rode Eleni while Midna rode the filly Edeline, Eleni's black foal. Their daughter, Maertisa rode in front of her mother. They traveled through the Lost Woods to Ordon Village.

He was glad to see the bridge he had helped build was reinforced in the time he had been gone. As they left the sacred grove and crossed the bridge, Makura sighed wearily.

Midna said, "I don't know why you worry. Their messages have been ordinary and it's only been a little over a year since we were last here."

Maertisa moaned as she slept against her mother's chest. Her parents shared a smile before continuing through the morning mist. As they passed Faron Spring, Midna whispered, "It's strange how little has changed in ten years."

"I find it comforting when so much has changed. It makes me feel young again."

Midna discreetly observed her husband. He rode as he always had, proud and unshakable. His white hair hadn't changed back to orange, but she loved it all the more. A trim goatee and mustache adorned his chin. Laugh lines around his eyes were the only sign that time had passed since Zant's reign. Yet, he was just as handsome as the day she married him.

Makura looked over his shoulder and caught her glance. He smiled and reached for her hand, placing a light kiss across her knuckles. Midna blushed and lowered her gaze, earning a low laugh from Makura.

Midna scolded, "You forget we're here on business."

"I find it most beneficial to mix business with pleasure."

Midna giggled as they crossed the bridge by Ordon Spring. The water bubbled and splashed as they passed. Makura saw the Light Spirit, Ordona, raise a hand in greeting. He nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. In the clearing beyond, music was playing. A blonde boy sat against a tree playing an ocarina.

Makura dismounted and asked, "Did your father give that to you, Kaden?"

The boy looked up and beamed before running over and wrapping his arms around Makura. Midna laughed, waking Maertisa. The girl asked, "Are we there yet, mama?"

Midna hugged her and said, "Yes, dear, only a bit farther."

Maertisa yawned and stretched. Kaden stepped back and asked, "How long are you staying?"

Makura wrapped an arm around Kaden's shoulders and answered, "A few weeks, maybe. It all depends on what your mother will allow."

Makura added a mischievous smile and Kaden grinned. The five of them continued to the tree house Link now shared with his wife and two children. Epona grazed freely with her foals and whinnied a greeting. Eleni called a response and trotted over to the red mare.

Maertisa laughed as Edeline followed and reared playfully. Midna dismounted quickly and pulled her child down so the horses could reunite. Epona bucked and kicked, nipping at Eleni's withers. Eleni neighed and turned tail, running into the forest with Epona and the others quick on her heels.

Makura asked, "Where are your parents, Kaden?"

The door of the house opened and a man identical to Makura only lacking the facial hair stepped out. Kaden smiled up at the blonde man who was obviously his father. "Dad, look who's come to visit!"

Link smiled and said, "Hello, brother. You might have sent word that you were coming. I'm afraid you've caught me by surprise."

Makura raised an eyebrow and taunted, "Since when?"

Link's smile faltered for an instant and Makura knew he knew why they were here. Then Midna asked, "Where are Ilia and Jae?"

Link climbed down and answered, "They're both with Fado. He's needed Ilia's help with a sick goat."

Midna nodded and said, "I'll go to their aid. I'm adept at healing magic." To Maertisa she asked, "Do you want to stay here or go to the ranch?"

"I'll stay here with daddy."

Makura hugged Midna and whispered, "Hurry back. I want to take advantage of our time away from court."

Midna gave a knowing smirk and replied, "I won't be long, my love."

She sauntered away and Link put an arm around Makura's shoulders. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

Kaden grabbed Maertisa's hand and said, "Let's go to the spring. Father is busy and keeps me out while he works."

Link and Makura watched their children run off before climbing the ladder and entering the house. Makura looked around and said, "You've been busy. It's much larger than when I was here last."

Link walked to a workbench where leather was being fashioned into a saddle. Makura asked, "Is Ilia pregnant?"

Link shook his head and laughed. He said, "Not yet, though we both would like another child. This is just in case."

Makura stepped beside Link and asked, "So what are we working on?"

Link answered, "Epona's twins are old enough to be trained. I plan to give Kaden and Jae the saddles as a gift for their foals. What about you? Why have you left the castle for a visit?"

Makura leaned on his elbows and said, "You know. Something is wrong, but you don't know what. I need to speak to the Goddesses and Midna wishes to see Zelda. I was hoping you would join us."

Link frowned as he worked. "What you say is true. I've felt an unnatural force deep in the forest, but it's farther than Ordona can see. I think we should look into this. It's up to us to protect the kingdom."

Makura said, "Thank you. Now, how can I help?"

Link smirked and asked, "Do you still use magic to help your blacksmith and farrier?"

Makura grinned and set to work.

* * *

Kaden and Maertisa played in the water while Ordona watched from the waterfall. Maertisa used magic to throw an orb of water at Kaden. He sputtered and wiped his hair back. "No fair, Tisa!"

She laughed. "Come and get me, Kaden."

Ordona chuckled, her laugh lighthearted. The horses trotted back into the spring and broke the children apart. Ordona stood and said, "You are going to need to look the best where your masters are taking you."

The spirit placed a hand on the mares and asked, "Will you help me wash Epona and Eleni, Maertisa?"

The young princess nodded enthusiastically and they started cleaning the horses while Kaden played the song of the Sacred Grove on his ocarina.

* * *

Midna finished her spell and stood. Ilia smiled and said, "Thanks. We've been fighting with this for about a week. I can easily handle it now. Could you take Jae back to the house while I finish here?"

Fado said from where he stood, "You've been helping me this whole time. I can watch for the signs. Go home and see your family."

Ilia nodded in thanks and stood, taking her daughter's hand. The three of them started back to the house. Jae reached and grabbed Midna's hand. Her smile was that of a child raised during times of peace.

Midna smiled, hiding her pain at the thought that Jae might lose that innocence. She prayed that her intuition was wrong just this one time. Ilia interrupted her thoughts.

"We'll have to celebrate your visit. Everyone will want to see you."

Midna noticed her subtlety and said, "Makura would enjoy the Tavern's company."

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "We might as well invite all of Hyrule."

Midna smirked sardonically, "Yeah, we should."

Ilia hid her thoughts with a cheery smile and Midna knew she understood. When they started up the hill to the house, Ilia asked, "When will we celebrate?"

Midna answered, "In a few days. The men need to prepare."

Jae asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ilia met Midna's eyes before saying, "We're going to take a trip to Castle Town. You'll get to play with your friend, Sheik."

Jae beamed and ran ahead to tell her brother.

* * *

The next morning, Link and Makura rode through the forest to Kokiri Village. The skull child used his magic and led them deep into the Lost Woods. They emerged into a clearing and were greeted by fairies.

The skull child smiled and turned to leave saying, "You should visit more often. Thanks for playing with me!"

As he disappeared, Farore walked forward to say, "Hello again, my children."

Both men dismounted and reached out to hug the Goddess. She smiled and said, "Come. My sisters and the Hero of Old wait with the Deku Tree."

Children emerged as they walked, but there was no time for games today. Farore said nothing of why they were there, only waving when the children did. When they entered the path to the tree, the Goddess of Courage spoke up. "The Kokiri don't know about what's happening. We intend to keep it that way."

Makura noticed her protective tone. If anyone could keep the kids safe, it was the Goddesses and their Hero. Yet, he felt like they were threatened by this new force. What could have spooked them so?

They entered the glade. Din leaned against the Deku Tree and Nayru lounged with the Warrior. Makura was amazed at how different he looked. His spirit had changed, taking on the likeness of when he was alive. His hair was parted down the middle and his facial features were sharp. His bearing told of the noble blood that coursed through his veins. Makura was proud he could count the Warrior as family.

Nayru jumped up and ran over. She hugged and kissed both of them. "How are you two? Just the other day I was telling Din how long it had been since you had been to see us."

Din examined her fingernails and said, "Hah! She never stops. But, Ru has a point. You should have come to us sooner."

Farore grabbed both of Link's hands and pulled him down, forcing him to sit with her. She said, "You know this world has paths to others. Hyrule and the Twilight aren't all we created."

Nayru settled beside them and added, "There is another world hidden in the forest. When we made it, we had a slight misjudgment."

The Warrior placed a hand on Makura's shoulder and nodded for her to continue. Farore and Nayru both looked at Din who scoffed and looked away. She crossed her arms and said, "We wanted a brother, alright!"

Farore said, "He was evil and we had no choice but to seal him away."

Nayru added, "For thousands of years the worlds were safe, but recently something has disturbed his sleep. Majora is waking up."

After the Deku Tree explained a few things, Link of the past walked the brothers to the Lost Woods. As they passed the store, the Warrior gripped Link's arm and said, "Be careful out there. I can protect the forest and even the rest of Hyrule, but that's no excuse to get lazy."

Makura smiled and said, "We understand."

The Warrior nodded and said, "Good, now you should leave. Your wives are anxious to know what you've learned."

The brothers nodded and jogged back to their horses.

* * *

The skull child wandered the forest. The other skull kids made fun of him, saying he wasn't scary enough. All he wanted was a friend. He didn't notice the change in the trees around him.

A noise startled him. He jumped behind a tree as a traveling salesman strode past. The skull child smiled as an idea crossed his mind.

* * *

Link and Makura returned to Ordon at sunset. The children ran over as the horses stopped. Makura picked up Jae while Link caught Maertisa, spinning her around and laughing.

Makura said, "You're all getting so big!"

Jae giggled. "I'm only seven!"

Kaden gloated, "I'm the oldest."

Makura settled Jae on his hip and asked, "Where's your mama, Jae-bird?"

Jae said, "Mama's inside cooking dinner with Midna."

Kaden said as he hung off his dad's arm, "Aunt Uli and Uncle Rusl were going to come by."

Link lifted Kaden off the ground and said, "The more the merrier!"

All of them went inside. After dinner, Ilia and Link pulled out the finished saddles and gave them to the kids, who then proceeded to go outside. The adults used the time to talk.

When Makura finished explaining what they had found out, Midna said, "So now we go to Zelda. She will know what's happening in Hyrule."

Link crossed his arms and sighed. Ilia looked over to where he stood and said, "Oh, so you have other plans!"

Makura put a hand on her arm and said, "Please, we're just going to look around the forest."

Midna said, "You take care of the woods, we'll go to Zelda. It should be fine. There's no need to worry, Ilia."

Uli volunteered, "If it makes you feel any better, Rusl can accompany you."

Rusl chuckled and said, "I'll ask Telma if the knights have news."

Link nodded in thanks and walked to the door. "Now I think it's time the kids went to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

An hour later, Midna and Makura lay in the space Link had reserved for them. Midna curled into his side and whispered, "You really are cruel."

Makura wrapped an arm around her and brushed her hair back. "How do you figure that?"

Midna breathed deeply and sighed, "You promised me something and only gave us one night."

Makura chuckled and began to place light kisses across her neck. He said between pauses, "And here I thought only my desire was peaked. I guess I'll just have to use the whole night to satisfy my queen."

Midna giggled as he began kissing her intensely. She turned, giving him access to her chest. He lowered his mouth to the hollow of her shoulder. As he traveled, she ran her hands over him.

Her breath stuttered and he looked up at her with a grin. Midna's voice was husky as she begged, "Don't take too long. I have a few ideas of my own for my king."

Makura worked his tongue, making her groan in anticipation. The first didn't take him long, but he was far from over.

* * *

The next morning, Rusl had a wagon hooked to one of the horses. Ilia would drive while Rusl rode alongside. The children were all getting settled as their parents walked up. Link and Makura helped their wives onto the seat and stood back.

Rusl said, "We'll be back in a few days, a week tops."

When the wagon was out of sight, Link said, "Shall we?"

Makura's gaze turned serious. "Yes. The sooner we find Majora, the quicker we can deal with this."

* * *

After a quick visit with Telma, the party continued to the castle. Rusl vouched to stay behind. Zelda received them in one of the gardens. Her son, Sheik, ran forward to embrace his friends. Kaden tried to maintain his dignity by standing by his mother, but she abandoned him to greet Zelda. Kaden was then mobbed by the children. The girls giggled at the look of embarrassment on his face.

Midna stepped around the group on the ground and held her hands out to Zelda. The queens said their greetings before noticing the kids were still present. Midna made a shooing motion and said, "Go on. You don't have to stay here listening to us talk."

Maertisa grinned and grabbed Jae's hand. They ran off and Kaden called, "Tisa, Jae, wait for us!"

Zelda poured tea and waited to be sure the children were gone. After she took a sip, Zelda said, "You told me you had urgent news."

Midna set her cup down and began explaining what the Goddesses had told them. Their tea lay cold and forgotten by the time she finished.

* * *

Maertisa and Jae sat watching the boys spar. Sheik was only a year younger than Kaden, but despite having the best teachers in Hyrule he still couldn't beat the older boy. He was getting frustrated when Maertisa stood.

"Take a break. I'll show you how to beat him."

As she went to pick out a sword from the rack, Kaden said, "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl."

Maertisa grinned and said, "Good. I wasn't going to go easy on you 'cuz you're a boy."

As they started, Sheik leaned forward on his elbows. He sighed in discouragement. "Jae, I'm never going to beat Kaden."

Jae watched her brother for a moment as Maertisa circled him. "I don't think you need to. You know so much more than us. Being a fighter isn't everything."

"Yeah, but it helps."

Jae smiled and said, "You forget who our fathers are. Kaden's been training with daddy since he could hold a sword. I know Midna and Makura are teaching Tisa, too. Personally, I'm just happy with learning how to ride."

Sheik grinned. "Want to go to the stables?"

Jae nodded and Sheik grabbed her hand as they ran to see the horses. Maertisa watched them leave and lowered her sword. Kaden looked confused. "What's the matter, Tisa? Had enough?"

She went to put away the wooden sword and said, "No, I've got a better idea, but I can keep winning if you want."

Kaden asked, "So what now?"

Maertisa said, "Now we spy!"

She ran on silent feet and Kaden sprinted to keep up. When they caught up with Jae and Sheik, Maertisa ducked behind a hedge. Kaden lost sight of her and she grabbed his arm to pull him out of view.

Kaden fell clumsily and Maertisa whispered, "Could you be any louder?"

Kaden rubbed his leg and whispered back, "You could be a little gentler."

"Wimp."

"Jerk."

"Brat!"

"Princess!"

"Ahem." A guard raised an eyebrow as he passed. Kaden and Maertisa both burned with embarrassment before turning back to Jae and Sheik.

Kaden asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

Maertisa rolled her eyes and said, "You really are oblivious. Jae has a crush on Sheik."

"No way."

Maertisa moved a branch so he could see his sister giggling with the prince. A handler had a pony out in a corral for them. They sat on the fence petting the saggy animal.

Sheik smirked before jumping off the fence and onto the pony. He guided it in a circle and said, "Come on, Jae! He can carry both of us."

Jae waited until the pony was right next to her before climbing behind Sheik. As the pony started to move, she clung to the prince.

Sheik laughed and said, "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

He trotted the pony around. Maertisa soon lost interest and lay down under the hedge. Kaden sprawled on his stomach beside her.

Maertisa asked, "What do you think our fathers are doing?"

"Probably some surprise they don't want us to see."

* * *

Link glanced around suspiciously. "I don't like this."

Makura drew his sword. "Then we agree. Stay close."

Ordona rode behind Link. "This is where I felt it."

They stopped and their horses sidestepped nervously. A strange laugh echoed around them. "Well this is interesting."

Makura ordered, "Show yourself!"

The laugh circled them. Ordona whispered, "The source isn't what it seems."

Link asked, "Is it Majora?"

Ordona answered, "No, but it's just as dark."

A flash spooked Eleni. She reared up, moving away from Epona. In the split second, a figure reached out and knocked Ordona off the horse. It struck Link and he slumped forward in the saddle.

"Link!" Makura shouted. Shadows danced around Epona and she rolled her eyes in fear. She tore off into the forest with Link barely on.

Ordona shouted and prepared to attack. The figure looked at her before turning dismissively. She yelled, "Don't you walk away from me!"

She lashed out and the creature turned back. A whip reached out for her. Makura caught it with his sword. He called, "Get out of here! Warn the others!"

Ordona became a goat and ran through the brush back to her spring. Makura grinned and challenged, "Show me what's under that mask!"

* * *

Shattering glass broke the silence. Midna looked over to see Ilia pale. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It feels like a chill stabbed through my core."

"Maybe you should-" Midna began. Then something grabbed her heart. She saw Makura in the forest. He was walking away. "I'm sorry, my love."

The vision faded and she felt the connection with her Keeper sever. Midna woke on the cobblestone with a hand on her chest. She felt hollow. She whispered, "He's gone."

Ilia said in denial, "No, Link can't be gone. We just saw him this morning!"

Midna sat up and met her fearful eyes. She said, "Then Link is lost as well."

Her hand was getting wet from the rain. Why was Zelda so hard to see? Zelda reached out and laid a hand on Midna's arm. She reached up and felt a wet trail along her cheek. Oh. So that was why.

Midna stood and took a hesitant step. She leaned against a statue when her legs trembled. "Please, Midna, don't exert yourself."

"Zelda, my husband and brother are both gone. Give me a moment to mourn."

"Forgive me. I was only thinking of your health." Zelda stood and left. As she entered the throne room, four people were waiting. Zelda hid her surprise. "I take it you already know then."

Ordona leaned into Faron and said through her tears, "We encountered an enemy. Link was taken first. Makura sacrificed himself to give me time to escape."

Eldin said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to comfort our grieving family."

Zelda nodded in understanding and sent a servant to find her son.

* * *

Lanayru found Maertisa and Kaden. They sat up quickly when they saw his expression. "Children, I'm so very sorry."

Ordona led over a shocked Jae by the shoulders. The girl whispered, "No, it isn't true. You're lying!"

Kaden ran to his sister and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jae's lip trembled and she turned into Ordona, unable to answer. Maertisa stood and demanded, "Tell us what has happened."

Eldin said with barely controlled emotion, "Your fathers are dead. I am sorry."

Kaden took a step back. Maertisa looked ready to collapse. Lanayru scooped her up and held her as she murmured, "I can't feel him. I can't find daddy!"

Eldin reached out to touch Kaden's shoulder, but the boy pulled away. He ran. The Spirits were lying! Mama would know the truth. Kaden stopped at the edge of the garden. He heard his mother say, "Link."

A man turned and hugged her. Kaden smiled in relief and ran saying, "Mom! Dad!"

They turned and Kaden felt like he hit a brick wall. The man wasn't his father. The Warrior jogged over and knelt by him.

Kaden tried to dodge the man's embrace. He tried to escape. The man held him and whispered, "Easy now, lad. It's okay, I've got you."

Kaden then knew and stopped struggling. His father was gone. Kaden clung to the man who held him, the only thing keeping him from running away and losing himself in despair. Eventually he became aware of Jae and Maertisa and the other Light Spirits. Midna stood and said, "We should go inside before it starts raining."

As she spoke, lightning struck and thunder sounded. Life would never be the same.


	2. Strained Friendship

**Chapter one, here it is! Sadly, I'm only going to be able to update this once every couple weeks or so at the rate I'm writing. Have stuff planned, just no time to write. I've been helping my mother with my baby nephew (the first!) and job hunting. Also the last month has been sooooo busy. I probably could have spread out everything over a year and been fine. But enough about me.**

**I don't own legend of Zelda.**

_"Get out of here! Warn the others! Show me what's under that mask."_

Midna heard screaming and ran to Damon's room. Maertisa beat her there and already sat cradling her brother. Midna asked, "Was it the nightmares again?"

Maertisa only nodded as her kid brother sobbed into her nightgown. Midna sat on the edge of the bed, singing a lullaby infused with magic. When Damon finally fell asleep, Maertisa laid Damon back on the pillow.

"Mother, they're getting worse."

Midna whispered, "I know."

"Can't you do something?"

Midna sighed. "I've tried everything. You know there's no one who has the skill to help him."

Maertisa stood and suggested, "We could always go to Zelda."

Midna stood as well and whispered back, "She couldn't do anything the first time we went to her when the nightmares started. What makes you think that's changed?"

Maertisa whispered harshly, "Daddy would have gone to her."

Midna pursed her lips, but before she could respond, Maertisa turned on her heel and left. Midna stood there in shock for a moment. She glanced down at Damon, Makura's last parting gift. Perhaps Maertisa was right. Midna kissed her son's forehead and went to claim what remained of the night.

* * *

Maertisa rode the black mare, Edeline alongside her brother and his bay gelding, Naoise. Their mother led them through the forest to Ordon. Was it really ten years since their father had died?

Maertisa sat proudly on the foal of her father's horse, but kept an eye on Damon, who sagged wearily in the saddle. His nightmares kept him up and when he did fall asleep, he was restless.

Damon's chin dipped and he jerked upright. He glanced around to see if they saw and caught Maertisa's glance. He looked away quickly in embarrassment. Maertisa sighed and urged her horse to walk quicker. When they finally made it to Ilia's house, Jae was outside hanging laundry.

Maertisa gave a shrill whistle and waved. Jae looked over in surprise, her blue eyes widening. Then she grinned and called, "Mom!"

Jae ran over and threw her arms around Maertisa as she dropped to the ground. They laughed as Ilia opened the door in concern.

"What's wrong?" Ilia asked before seeing the guests at her door. "Midna, what a pleasant surprise?"

Midna gave a tired smile and said, "Ilia, it's good to see you."

Maertisa helped Damon down and asked, "We didn't frighten you too much, I hope."

Jae waved a hand. "Nonsense, it's been far too long since you visited! I hardly recognize Damon he's grown so much."

Damon hid behind his sister. "Tisa, who are these people?"

Maertisa asked, "You don't remember? This is Ilia and Jae. They're friends of our father."

She finished quietly. Their mother was already tense from being away from court. It wouldn't do to upset her now. Jae caught her tone and said, "Let's go to the ranch. Just give me a moment to grab Ehren."

As Jae ran past, Ilia said, "Be back in time for supper. Your brother is coming home tonight."

"Gotcha!" Jae jumped on her stallion as Maertisa and Damon mounted up. The three of them tore off through town.

When they made it to the ranch, Jae led to the edge of the pasture. They jumped the fence and kept riding. Maertisa asked, "Aren't we going to stay in the ranch?"

Jae said over her shoulder, "I've got someplace better."

They stopped at a clearing. A rudimentary platform sat mostly constructed halfway up one of the trees. Jae jumped down and started jogging toward it.

Maertisa lifted Damon down and asked, "How long have you been working on this?"

Jae said as she climbed, "About four years."

They followed her up and sat. Jae hugged her knees and said, "Kaden and I used to come here. Fado understood our need to get away and keeps our secret. When daddy died, ma forbade us from playing in the forest. That didn't stop us though. We wandered for days trying to find him. Eventually, I moved on. Kaden didn't. Then, three years ago, we found something."

Jae reached around a branch and pulled out two pouches. She passed one to Maertisa and said, "That belonged to Makura. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but- Tisa what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop crying. It's just that I never thought I'd see this again." She inhaled deeply and said, "It even smells like him. Thank you." Maertisa hugged the pouch to her chest. "You said Kaden used to come here with you. Where is he now?"

"Kaden has been helping the Knights. A year ago, he left without notice. After a few weeks, Telma sent word and told me to keep his actions hidden from our mother. Kaden has been staying with Colin, who keeps a better eye on him than I ever could. Tonight's the first time he'll be home in over half a year. Ma thinks Kaden grew tired of the forest and went to help Colin with his inn."

Damon crawled into Maertisa's lap. Jae said in amazement, "He looks so much like your father."

Maertisa hugged Damon and said, "He's the reason I was able to convince mother to return."

Damon said, "Don't tell her about that!"

Maertisa comforted, "It's alright. She won't think any less of you. Seven years ago, Damon started having nightmares. We tried to get to the bottom of them and got nowhere. Mother took Damon to Zelda. She couldn't tell us where they originated, but it's always the same dream."

Damon looked away and Maertisa brushed back his hair. "We're going back to Zelda. You're welcome to join us." Maertisa smirked and added, "I seem to recall you had a liking for a certain prince we both know."

"I don't know what you're referring to!" Jae said with a giggle that gave her away. They both started laughing and life was carefree again.

Eventually Damon fell asleep. Maertisa laid him beside her and whispered, "He rarely sleeps well. I hate to leave him alone. Mother loves us, but with the stress of the kingdom, she becomes forgetful about her own family."

Jae smiled encouragingly and said, "We're old enough that our parents can't dictate our actions. Feel free to visit any time you need to get away."

"I wish I could. Between Midna grooming me to be her successor and raising my brother… Sorry, that came out much harsher than I intended."

Jae reached out and took her hand. "No it's alright. I understand. Life is hard for all of us. Nothing has been the same since…"

Maertisa glanced at the sun. "We should be getting back. Mother will start to worry."

Jae nodded. Maertisa lightly shook Damon awake. He groaned as he woke. She apologized, "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Damon nodded and they climbed down to ride back. Ilia and Midna were folding laundry when they trotted up. Jae jumped off Ehren and grabbed the basket, giving Ilia a peck on the cheek. "Tisa and I will start on supper."

In the kitchen, Jae gave Damon a knife and asked, "Can you peel potatoes?"

Damon smiled and waved a hand. The knife started peeling on its own. Maertisa grinned. "Very good! You've been practicing."

Jae asked, "When did the magic awaken?"

Damon answered, "A couple years ago. Tisa's been teaching me how to control it."

Maertisa waved a hand and started chopping vegetables with magic while she moved a pot of water to the fireplace. "I'm just teaching what father taught me."

Damon asked, "What was your father like, Jae?"

The girls shared a glance. Jae began, "He was a lot like your own. In a way, they were brothers, but they weren't. It was complicated and simple at the same time. Daddy's eyes were as blue as mine and he always smiled. If his mouth wasn't, his eyes were."

"Do you remember the time Link and Makura played all those jokes on each other?" Maertisa asked.

Jae giggled. "Mama got so mad. She made them clean the entire house when they over did it and messed up everything."

Maertisa added, "Mother and Ilia sat drinking tea the entire time to make sure father didn't use magic."

They laughed until they were out of breath. When Maertisa finally stopped, she asked, "Damon, could you bring over those potatoes?"

Damon started over when he slipped. The potatoes dropped as Jae walked by. She lost her footing and tripped into the counter, knocking a jar of flour onto the floor. A white cloud flew into the air covering everyone and everything.

Jae and Maertisa started laughing until they saw Damon's face. Maertisa crouched and asked, "What's wrong?"

Damon started quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

Jae interrupted, "Damon, you didn't do anything. It's my fault there's a mess."

He looked ready to start crying. They shared another look before Maertisa stood and grabbed Damon's hand.

Maertisa said, "Come on. I'll take you to the spring to clean up."

She waved a hand and the flour started collecting in a pile. Maertisa led Damon outside. Midna saw them and asked, "What happened?"

Maertisa put on a happy mask and said, "I spilt the flour. We're just going to go to the spring."

As she walked, Maertisa grabbed her father's pouch off Edeline's saddle. Ordona would be able to hide it from Midna. At least until after they saw Zelda.

The Light Spirit was waiting for them when they got to the spring. Ordona took one look at them and asked, "What exploded?"

Damon said shyly, "Flour."

Ordona laughed lightly and said, "Well, your clothes will never be dry in time for supper."

Maertisa protested, "You don't have to-"

"Oh no, I insist. It'll be nothing."

Maertisa eyes the spirit's scant clothing and hoped Ordona had more in mind. She pulled Damon's shirt off over his head and started stripping off her own clothes. After they were both clean, Ordona sat next to the waterfall and patted the warm rock beside her.

They watched Damon play until Maertisa's hair was mostly dry. Then, Ordona started weaving an intricate braid with flowers. She tucked one last flower behind Maertisa's ear and said, "Now stand so I can get your clothes just right."

Maertisa stood and held her arms out. Ordona smirked and snapped her fingers. Kelp and willow vines blew over to start wrapping around Maertisa. They were snug, fitting to her shapely figure, but felt surprisingly soft and supple. When Ordona was finished, Maertisa had a dress that circled her neck and left her shoulders bare. It crossed her back to combine again at her waist, cut at an angle to show a leg.

Maertisa looked at herself, glad to see her stomach was uncovered, but that her breasts were, for the most part. A glance at Damon showed a light green vest over dark green pants cut off at the knee.

Ordona giggled as Maertisa spun, admiring herself in the water. Maertisa asked, "Can I ask a favor?"

Ordona nodded. Maertisa continued, "I need you to hang onto something for me."

"Ah," Ordona said, "Your father's pouch."

"Well, yeah. Just until-" Maertisa was cut off as she felt a presence. It was strange, familiar yet foreign and poised to strike. She ran to the pouch and withdrew her father's quiver and bow. As she knocked an arrow, she commanded, "Get back, Damon."

Maertisa watched the path as the being came closer. The pace told of a rider on horseback. Soon she could hear the echo of hooves. As they crossed the bridge, they slowed down.

The hiss of a sword being unsheathed was barely audible. As the rider came into view, they stopped and glanced over. They wore a scarf to guard against dust from the road. The only bit of their face she could see was a thin band to reveal cold green eyes.

They showed what may have been recognition before hardening. The man, for she was sure of that, gripped the reins and held his sword ready for attack.

Maertisa set her stance and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he replied in a pleasantly deep voice rough from the road, "I could ask the same of you. Years have passed since your kind walked in the forest."

Maertisa snarled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He said harshly, "When one of your people deigns to enter Hyrule, tragedy follows. Forgive me if I am not overenthusiastic about your appearance. So, who do I have the pleasure of greeting?"

His contempt wasn't even hidden. He sickened her. The Twilight Princess answered just as disgusted, "I am called Maertisa. You need know nothing else. Who are you?"

The man's eyes narrowed again. "I wonder if you would recognize me. It has been some time since we last met."

Maertisa said, "Show yourself or I shoot."

He chuckled lowly and said, "Very well, Princess."

He sheathed his sword and pulled off his scarf. His eyes remained cold and hostile, but there was no way she couldn't remember him. If she hadn't known who he was, she might have suspected seeing a ghost. He looked so much like his father. Maertisa lowered the bow but kept the arrow knocked.

"Kaden, what happened to you?"

Kaden smiled darkly and said, "It's good to see you too, Princess."

Maertisa said, "It's like you've become someone else entirely."

Kaden's eyes softened. He looked a bit like his old self. "Yeah, well, you haven't changed at all. You grew up as beautiful as I knew you would."

"Don't change the subject!"

Ordona stepped forward with Damon and said, "Your mother is waiting, Knight."

Kaden's eyes hardened again and he said, "I imagine I'll be seeing you at my mother's house, Princess."

He didn't wait for a response before spurring home. Ordona put a hand on Maertisa's wrist. "I'll keep the items until you need them."

She nodded in thanks and took Damon's hand to go back to Ordon.

Supper was awkward at best. Between Kaden's lies and the fact that only Midna and Ilia bought them, conversation was sparse. He excused himself as soon as he could, taking his mare, Erith, and riding out into the forest.

Maertisa helped Jae clean up and attacked a pan with more force than necessary. "He doesn't have to be a jerk."

Jae dried a plate and whispered back, "It's just the way he is."

"Rusl and Telma aren't bitter, boar-headed, stuck-up little twats!"

"Tisa!"

"Well it's true!" Maertisa said, "You should have been there earlier. I didn't recognize him. He has the aura of… well I don't know, but it was dark."

Jae didn't defend Kaden again. Maertisa resumed scrubbing the dishes with slightly less violence. When they were finished, Midna said, "We leave for the castle at first light."

Maertisa said, "I'll put Damon to bed."

Later that night, Midna couldn't sleep. A light rain fell. Eventually, she silently left the house. Edeline bumped her shoulder and Maertisa laid a hand on the black mare's neck. "Come with me. I have need of a friend tonight."

Maertisa started walking. Soon she found herself nearing the Sacred Grove. Once under the trees, a song could be heard. She followed the sad yet beautiful notes. They felt like slowly spinning out of control while standing perfectly still.

She came upon Faron and Ordona. They watched Kaden as he played his ocarina in a clearing. Faron said, "His words aren't directed at you, my dear. Kaden blames everyone, but especially us Light Spirits because if he can focus his anger at something else he can't be angry at himself."

Maertisa whispered, "Thank you. I will watch over him now."

The Spirits nodded and left in the blink of an eye. Maertisa said, "So this is where you went."

Kaden cut off mid note. "Congratulations, Princess. You found me."

"If you didn't want to be found, you shouldn't have called."

"What do you want, Princess."

Maertisa crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. "Well, you could stop using my title for starters."

Kaden grinned sardonically. "You never did like when I called you that. Yet look at us. I am but a lowly Knight while you are heir to the throne. You can't hide that, not anymore. Your bearing gives you away."

"What were you playing?"

"Subtle." He gave a smirk at her abrupt subject change. Kaden explained anyway, "It's called the Song of Storms."

Maertisa held a hand out to catch the water falling from the sky. "So you have some magic after all?"

A laugh and slight smile later, Kaden said, "No, it was raining when I began. Why are you here, Princess?"

Maertisa walked to him and improvised, "I wanted to ask you to accompany us in the morning."

Kaden looked away. "Is that a request or a command?" She started to protest when he continued, "I'm sorry. I have no desire to go with you."

"But you don't even know where we're going."

Kaden stood and started walking away. "It doesn't matter! Wherever you're concerned, heartache follows. I will not be trapped by you again, Princess."

Maertisa grabbed his arm and said angrily, "That's twice now you've said that! If I've done something to wrong you, just tell me."

A vision clouded her sight. The ground seemed much closer and the moon too bright. Maertisa came back to herself. Kaden held her as he knelt beside her. She looked up in confusion. His face was so pale. He asked, "What did you see, Maertisa?"

When did he start using her name? And what was with that tone? The vision came back and she stood rapidly. "Damon!"

She ran to Edeline and tore out of the clearing.

* * *

Kaden cursed and mounted Erith, hoping she wasn't already too far ahead. A horse screamed in the night. Kaden pushed Erith faster.

A half grown white wolf cub lay near the road. Edeline stomped at the edge. Kaden bore his teeth and drew his bow. Since when did wolves come so close to the path? Where was Tisa?

The cub whimpered and a crème wolf with gold marking walked to it. Kaden fought the urge to jump. She was huge, much larger than any wolf he had seen before.

She nuzzled the pup and glanced around. Kaden prepared to release an arrow when the older wolf looked over. Kaden paused as he was entranced by her eyes. Their blue depths told of a heavy sorrow.

He didn't even notice the pup stand. It growled and Kaden snapped back to it. As it leapt, he released.

A light flashed and Kaden looked away. When he could see again, the cub lay on its side and Maertisa held his arrow.

Kaden ran forward and embraced her, checking her for wounds. "Thank the Goddesses you're alright! When I saw Edeline alone I thought the worst. Did you see where the other wolf went?"

"Kaden, calm down. What are you talking about?"

Kaden said, "Don't toy with me! There was a beautiful crème wolf here a moment ago."

Maertisa smiled in realization and asked sincerely, "You really thought I was beautiful?"

Kaden sputtered in confusion. The cub took the opportunity to bite his leg.

Maertisa scolded, "Damon! What have I told you about that?" It shrank away from her and she continued, "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can bite Kaden! Now change back before I make you."

A few seconds later, Damon said, "He was going to attack first!"

"And he wouldn't have felt the need had you not changed shape."

"It's not my fault if I sleepwalk."

"No, you're right. Mother is really going to hear it this time."

Damon ran forward and clung to her waist. "Please don't tell her, Tisa! We'll both get in trouble."

Maertisa hugged him and said, "I'm just glad you sent a message when you changed."

Kaden stopped looking at his leg and asked incredulously, "What is going on?"

Damon glared at him so Maertisa said sheepishly, "Damon sleepwalks, sometimes he shape-shifts. I had to become a wolf to find him."

"And then you shot at us!" Damon volunteered.

"You bit me!"

"Boys, please!" Maertisa said, "I took care of the arrow and honestly, Kaden, you're wearing armor and Damon had puppy teeth. I can take a look, but I highly doubt he even broke skin. Stop being such a baby."

Damon exclaimed, "Puppy teeth?"

Kaden said at the same time, "Baby? You know you haven't changed at all, Tisa."

She grinned and said, "You should have bit him sooner had I known it would get him to start using my name."

Damon snorted. Kaden regained what composure he could and said, "Well, anyway we should get back before the rain gets any worse."

Immediately the deluge poured. They found the nearest shelter at Coro's stall by the forest temple. As Maertisa wrung her hair she asked, "Are you sure there was no magic in your song?"

Kaden pulled a blanket out of his pack and said, "Hah! For all I know, you may have done this."

He wrapped Damon in the blanket before taking off his cloak which was soaked through. He asked Maertisa, "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kaden sighed and pulled off his jacket. As he put it over her shoulders he said, "Great thing about Ordona's clothes is that they're water repellant, but they're paper thin. Trust me when I say you'll need the warmth."

Kaden wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to sit beside him. Already he could feel her shivers start to cease. Damon lay down and fell asleep. Kaden said, "We'll wait until it lets up and continue in a few hours."

She curled into his side and was soon asleep. Kaden was painfully aware of how close they were. He had done so much to change himself, but with a few hours, she had him acting like a child again. Why did she have to come back? How did she have this power over him? Just being with her opened old wounds.

Maertisa sighed and smiled in her sleep. Kaden tipped his head back and closed his eyes. If he was going to go with her in the morning, he'd need to get some sleep.

* * *

The horizon was just starting to get light as they snuck home. Maertisa took off Kaden's jacket and held it out. Kaden said hurriedly, "I don't need it back!"

Maertisa raised an eyebrow. "If I get caught with it, mother will know we spent the night together. While that means nothing to me, she'll have a cow."

Something like hurt crossed his face. Then it was gone and he took the jacket. Maertisa asked, "Are you sure you won't travel with us?"

Kaden grit his teeth and worked his jaw. He shook his head and backed away. A short jump later and Erith was charging into the forest. Maertisa listened to him leave as Damon climbed.

Maertisa placed a hand on the ladder to follow when she heard a noise. Midna stepped around the side of the house. "I was worried when you were both gone, but I guess I needn't have been concerned. If you wanted to spend time with your friends, all you had to do was ask."

Maertisa crossed her arms. "That's not why I'm here and you know it. You never let me forget it! Damon was sleepwalking. That's why we were outside."

Midna said evenly, "I saw the boy. Kaden brought you home."

Maertisa sneered, "That means nothing. You've taught me that much."

"Maertisa, I'm only trying to keep you-"

"Yes, mother, I know. Kaden isn't even a part of this. He won't even join us. He declined my invitation so you have nothing to fear."

Midna said, "Tisa, calm down. I just-"

"No! You've controlled my life one too many times." Maertisa turned and ran into the forest. She wished the rain would erase all trace of her so she could disappear. How dare she! Mother always knows best. What a load that was!

Maertisa was so angry and hurt, she didn't notice when she shape-shifted. The wolf ran, quickly running out of forest. At the edge of Hyrule Field, Maertisa stopped and panted. A branch snapped and she flicked an ear.

She heard Kaden say, "You beat me here. What happened to upset you?"

Maertisa whipped around and started growling. Kaden held his hands up in mock defense. "Calm down, pup, I didn't do anything that I know of to earn your wrath. If you could speak I would ask what was wrong."

Maertisa stood and glared daggers at him. "You're just as bad as her, treating me like a child."

Kaden's eyes held sympathy. "So you fought with your mother."

Maertisa arched an eyebrow. He continued, "If you don't agree with her, you should leave."

"Oh, like you! Sorry if I don't want to become the world's biggest prick."

Kaden closed in on her. His eyes held anger kept in check by a thin wall of barely concealed emotion. She backed against a tree and he pinned her there with his arms. "What do you know of my actions? Don't be quick to judge when you aren't so blameless yourself. At least I have the guts to admit my fears and shortcomings to myself."

Maertisa challenged, "If you know, then tell me!"

Kaden leaned in to whisper, "You act fearless, but deep down you're a coward. You're afraid your mother looks down on you. That you'll never live up to her expectations because you are your father's daughter."

His eyes held so much emotion. Kaden wasn't talking about her. Maertisa held his eyes for a moment before he looked away. "It'll take them at least an hour to catch up to us. We might as well wait here for them."

"We?" Maertisa asked in confusion.

Kaden didn't reply as he turned to lean against Erith in the dawn light. They waited silently. Maertisa said nothing after his confession, not wanting to do anything to make him leave again.

After a tense hour and a half, the others arrived. Ilia seemed surprised Kaden was still in the forest. Midna frowned in thought, but Maertisa ignored her entirely.

As Maertisa mounted up, Jae stayed behind to whisper, "Where were you? I was worried when Damon didn't know you were gone."

Maertisa kept her head high and replied, "I'll tell you later, too many prying eyes here."

Kaden glanced discreetly between her and Midna. As she passed, he smirked knowingly from the depths of his hood. Maertisa was repulsed and pushed Edeline farther up the group.

She heard Jae ask, "Why didn't you leave last night? I thought for sure you had."

Kaden responded, "I heard you travelled in the same direction I did. I thought it might be interesting to have company for a change."

His words were so heavy with meaning Maertisa had to grit her teeth to stop herself from going back and punching him. No wonder Damon couldn't stand him!

The journey was quiet. Ilia's attempts to start conversation were met with short answers or stony silence. Maertisa breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the south gate of Castle Town. Then she noticed Kaden glance around and hang back.

Maertisa slowed until their paces matched and the others were a ways ahead. She whispered, "What's the matter?"

Kaden murmured, "I'm not sure. Something seems wrong, but I feel as though I've felt it before."

Maertisa flexed a hand as she sent her magic to sense their surroundings. A chill ran up her spine when everything was normal. "It's probably just the morning twilight."

Kaden said, "I'm not so sure. Keep your guard up. We don't want to be caught unaware."

Maertisa said, "Speak for yourself. I know about keeping my guard up, but I won't be distracted from the reason we're here."

Kaden frowned and reached over to grab her reins. He pulled them both to a stop and said with stormy eyes, "I'm not joking, Princess."

Maertisa hissed back, "I thought we were past titles, Knight."

Kaden grabbed her arm and said, "Your stubbornness is impressive, but it will be your downfall. Why do you always fight me?"

Maertisa whispered, "Kaden, you're hurting me."

Kaden looked at his hand in shock. He released her and gave back control of her horse. Kaden bowed his head and said, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to harm you, Princess."

He met her eyes with shame before spurring ahead to the group. Maertisa saw Midna look back and pause. She hid her emotions behind a stone mask and galloped back to them. Kaden tensed as she passed and Jae glanced between them in confusion.

Maertisa said, "I'm going ahead. I'll be at the castle in an hour."

Jae followed as Maertisa raced ahead. They turned toward the fortune teller. Once around the corner, Jae said, "Slow down! What's going on?"

Maertisa turned down an alley and dropped to the ground. "Your brother is cruel."

Jae crossed her arms and said, "Well that confirms my suspicions. What did he do?"

Maertisa sat against a wall and held her head. "He's so conflicted. He says one thing and does another. I don't know what to do. He's changed so much, but at times I feel like he hasn't. You're so different than him. I can count on you to be there for me."

Jae smiled sadly. "Tell me everything."

* * *

In the reception hall of the castle, Midna said, "Ilia and I are going to see Queen Zelda. We'll send for you when we're ready."

Damon asked, "Wait? What am I supposed to do?"

Kaden started to walk away when Ilia said, "Oh, Kaden, be a dear and keep an eye on the little prince. Show him around. I remember how much you used to enjoy wandering the castle."

Kaden said incredulously, "I'm not some babysitter!"

"And I don't need someone to watch me like a toddler!"

Midna said as she walked away, "Then you understand each other perfectly."

Damon and Kaden were left stunned in the hall. Kaden was the first to speak. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was planned. Come on, kid. I'll give you the grand tour, I guess."

Damon said stubbornly, "What makes you think I want to go with you!"

Kaden said, "Look, kid, I don't want to be with you either, but at the moment we don't have a choice. So either come with me, or I toss you over my shoulder and carry you."

Damon looked ready to resist, but sighed instead. "Fine, where are we going?"

Kaden said, "I could use some fresh air. Let's go to the gardens."

* * *

Ilia said as she walked, "The way Kaden reacted, I thought he was going to be sick."

Midna laughed. "Our children seem to forget that we were once their age."

Ilia sighed. "I'm afraid I may have pushed Kaden away. You would think him reckless if you knew half the things Telma tells me."

Her tone was worried when she finished. Midna comforted, "We know of two others who were reckless. We never could stop them."

Ilia said, "Sometimes I wish he didn't take after his father so much."

"I know how you feel. Tisa gets so headstrong and nothing I do makes her happy. But they wouldn't be our children if they acted any differently."

* * *

Kaden was leading Damon around when he spotted a man he hoped he wouldn't see. He moved to hide himself when he remembered Damon. Then it was too late and they had been seen.

Kaden stood with a hand on Damon's shoulder, hoping the boy would get the message. Even if he was young, he had to possess some tact as a prince.

Kaden said with a charming smile, "Prince Sheik, I wasn't aware you were home. Did your travels go well?"

Sheik smiled charismatically. "Yes, though I am only here at the castle for a short while." He held out a hand and said, "Allow me to introduce Lady Aaricia. She is my guest. I didn't expect to encounter an old friend during our walk."

The woman on the Prince's arm said lightly, "Oh Sheik, you're too formal. We're past proper introductions between your friends."

She tittered and Kaden had to hide a smirk. Sure she was beautiful, but the Lady Aaricia was lacking any form of useful information. Otherwise she would have known basic court etiquette and seen the thinly restrained malice the prince had toward him.

Kaden bowed and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, milady."

Damon couldn't keep silent any longer and said, "I fail to see the desire to be in her company."

Kaden covered a snort of laughter by standing and saying, "Damon, how rude! Apologize to her."

Damon stayed stubbornly quiet. Kaden bit his cheek to keep from laughing. The girl was red from embarrassment.

Sheik said disdainfully to save her honor, "Do the knights recruit so young that their squires have no manners?"

Damon grit his teeth. Obviously he thought it an insult, but was unsure of how to respond. Kaden's eyes hardened at Sheik's offense. He stood behind the boy and put his hands on Damon's shoulders. He squeezed them lightly in comfort and said, "Unfortunately, young Damon isn't counted among the Knights, though he would be highly accepted. No, he is a Prince of the Twilight, blood brother of the Princess Heir, Maertisa."

Sheik backpedaled, knowing he had insulted a foreigner of at least equal rank. "My apologies, Prince Damon, I had no idea Kaden was acting as the chaperone of someone so important."

Kaden didn't miss the chance to apologize and offer a slight at the same time. His eyes held barely veiled threat. Sheik turned to Aaricia and said, "You'll have to excuse me, my flower. It seems I have some business to attend. I'll find you when I'm done."

The poor girl looked confused at being dismissed. After a slight hesitation, she picked up the edge of her voluminous gown and took the stairs back inside. When the clack of her shoes was no longer audible, Kaden let his amusement show.

Kaden said, "I almost feel bad for you, Prince."

Sheik demanded, "Why are you here, Knight?"

Kaden patted Damon on the shoulder. "You said it yourself. I'm the young Prince's guide while he's here to see your mother."

Sheik asked, "Why would she see him?"

Kaden smirked. "That's strictly between his mother and your own. If she chooses to keep you in the dark, what right is it for me to tell?"

Sheik's eyes narrowed. "Fine, keep your secrets. I would expect nothing less from you. The Knights always think so highly of themselves. You act without thought and cause problems where none were before."

Kaden replied, "At least my actions have benefits."

Sheik said with flashing eyes, "Say what you mean."

"Alright, I've always disliked courtly banter. While you sit here engaging diplomats and their daft daughters, I'm out there helping your people."

Sheik sneered, "So you think a selfish bastard like you could be a better ruler?"

Kaden backed away. "No, but I am a better leader."

Sheik snarled, "Is that a challenge?"

Kaden replied as he turned, "I state fact. If anything, take it as a promise. Come Damon, let's seek better company."

"Don't walk away from me, Kaden!" Sheik drew a sword and marched at the older boy.

Kaden spun and drew his sword, catching Sheik's blade on his own while putting Damon behind him, safely out of the way. Kaden growled, "You would raise your sword so close to a child? If you want to fight, I won't stop you, but you would do well to choose when so that no one else gets hurt."

Sheik glared for a second before stepping back and sheathing his sword. "Another time then."

Kaden said through a toothy grin, "Any time."

Footsteps padding along the cobblestone path gave Kaden a split second to put away his sword. Jae and Maertisa rounded a corner.

Jae said with a smile, "So this is where you all got to."

"Tisa, you have no-" Damon was cut off as Kaden and Sheik both covered his mouth.

Kaden said with a suave smile, "It's alright, Damon. The ladies need not know our business."

Sheik added, "I'm afraid it would be rather dull and boring for them."

Jae giggled. Maertisa put her hands on her hips. "Fine, be an ass. Now, if you don't mind, could you release my brother so we can go?"

They awkwardly let go of him and Damon rolled his shoulders. He looked at both of them and gave a barely visible nod. Sheik smiled and Kaden winked.

Jae hung back and said, "Ma told me to tell you we'll be staying the night."

Kaden's smile didn't reach his eyes. "I suppose she thought of everything, Jae-bird."

Sheik asked with genuine curiosity, "Do you still go by your old nickname?"

"Only on occasion."

Maertisa called over her shoulder, "Are you coming, Jae?"

Kaden replied, "She's on her way, Princess!"

Maertisa glared and Kaden laughed. Jae said, "I don't know why you tease her so much."

Sheik said, "I thought it was obvious. She clearly holds a dear place in his heart and he is afraid to give it."

Jae grinned while Kaden glared. Jae asked, "Are you sure?"

Sheik smiled. "I merely jest, little bird. You should catch up to your friend."

As she jogged away, Sheik turned to leave. Kaden stopped him with a glance. "If you do anything to hurt any of them, there will be no safe place for you."

Sheik said, "I hear your promise, but know that I will protect them as well. Should you harm them, I will kill you myself."

* * *

As they walked, Damon saw a girl playing with a dog. She had her hair pulled up and wore a red vest. She looked up and met his gaze. He paused and smiled. She grinned and waved.

Maertisa looked back at him and asked, "Are you coming?"

Damon nodded, but glanced back at the girl who was lying on the ground while the dog licked her face. He asked, "Who is that girl?"

Maertisa followed his gaze. "She is Sheik's sister. Their father, Arn, spends a lot of time in his cities along the coast. She was raised at sea. I wasn't aware she was home with her mother. Tetra is truly something different. You could try to get to know her, but either you're her friend or not. She makes that decision herself, but she is young."

Zelda sat with the Twili family. She said, "As I told your mother, Tisa, Damon, there is something I can do. When you came before, the night terrors were weak. I believe I may be able to experience them now. Damon, how frequent are your dreams?"

Damon frowned in thought. "They happen as a sequence. Tonight will be the third and final part. I'm not sure when they'll happen again."

Zelda nodded in understanding. "Then tonight we'll try our plan. We'll need our strength later. For now, I suggest we go down for supper."

* * *

Maertisa was looking at herself in the mirror. The Hylian dress was so constricting compared to her own flowing robes. Even Ordona's outfit had been easier to wear. She was struggling to pin her hair up when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Midna entered and smiled. "You look very beautiful."

Maertisa pulled at a pin and said, "This getup is so frustrating. I don't know how these ladies do it."

Midna laughed. A flick of her wrist sent all the pins flying back to the vanity where they landed in a pile. Midna asked, "May I?"

Maertisa sat while her mother brushed her hair. Midna started arranging the pins again. Maertisa asked, "Why can't I be there to help? I could assist you."

Midna sighed. "You aren't ready to cast magic barriers this strong. You know we have no idea what causes Damon's dreams. We have to be prepared for the worst. There's dark magic in the world. What we do is to protect you as much as Damon."

Maertisa leaned on a fist. "You treat me like a child."

Midna placed a final pin and said, "You are a child, my child, and there's nothing that will change that."

Maertisa stood and hugged Midna. "I love you, mama."

Midna whispered back, "I love you too, Tisa."

* * *

Kaden was pacing the halls. He had been dressed for some time but he was still debating the importance of actually going to dinner. He finally turned to leave. Surely he wouldn't be missed.

Before he reached the door, Maertisa walked in. She wore a simple midnight blue dress that fit to her figure. Her hair was pulled high on the back of her head and fell in spirals over one bare shoulder.

She pulled at the sleeve, self-conscious about her attire. When she saw Kaden staring at her, Maertisa asked, "Is it that bad?"

Kaden cleared his throat. "No, you look stunning. There's just one thing."

He walked to her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kaden cupped her cheek and said, "Now you're perfect, Tisa."

Maertisa smiled up at him. Kaden returned it before catching himself. He dropped his hand and said, "Shall we?"

Maertisa looked a bit saddened, but said, "Yes."

Kaden offered an arm. Maertisa placed a hand lightly on it and they started walking. Maertisa asked, "Is your mother the only one who doesn't know you're a Knight?"

Kaden answered tightly, "Yes. I use the title and she assumes it's because Link was a Knight. When he died, I inherited the role, not just the name."

Maertisa said gently, "His death wasn't your fault, Kaden. We couldn't have known what would happen."

Kaden stopped and formed a fist. "You don't know that! I could have listened, been more watchful. He was training me for this. I knew the things I should have heard and seen."

Maertisa held him tightly to herself. Kaden stood there in shock. "You were nine. There was nothing any of us could have done. Kaden, you need to move on. This obsession of yours isn't right. If you keep going down this road, you'll go to your own destruction. I don't want to see you get hurt. You mean too much for me to lose you."

Kaden looked down at her. She was crying. Kaden closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. As much as it would hurt her, the words were for him. "Maertisa, I can't change. I've spent the last ten years living like this. If you can't stand to lose me, leave me behind. You keep trying to save me. Did you even stop to think about whether I can be saved?"

Maertisa released Kaden and looked up at him in disbelief. Kaden forced his emotions to the back of his mind. It took all of his control not to wipe the tear off her cheek. "Come, Princess Maertisa. The others are waiting."

Damon and Jae were looking out the window. Zelda, Midna, and Ilia stood by the fireplace. Sheik was the only one missing.

Kaden bowed and kissed Maertisa's hand. "Excuse me, Princess."

He stood tall as he walked away, never looking back. Kaden stood by the wall. He folded his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. His throat constricted as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Soft footsteps told of someone walking over. Kaden ignored them. Several minutes later, they were still there. Eventually, Kaden felt a tug on his pant leg. He sighed and looked down. A peeved Damon glared up at him.

Kaden asked, "What's the matter, kid?"

Damon demanded, "What did you do to Tisa?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Damon crossed his arms. "I kept your secret earlier because it's between you and Sheik, but I don't have to like you. Tisa's been upset ever since I met you. Stay away from us. You only make things worse."

Kaden smiled and ruffled Damon's hair. "You've got nothing to worry about, kid. After tonight, I'll be out of your hair. Maertisa's lucky to have you for a brother."

Damon caught himself smiling. He said with a frown, "Thanks, I guess. Out of curiosity, what is going on between you and Sheik?"

Kaden chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo. That'll take longer than tonight to explain."

Kaden looked down at the prince. Damon tipped his boot, scuffing the toe on the floor. Another shadow crossed the floor. Kaden glanced over. He hadn't heard the door open. Sheik's sister, Tetra, was guided by a nanny dressed in black. The nanny left, abandoning her.

Kaden raised an eyebrow when Damon looked like he wanted to go over. Then Tetra noticed something and ran to the window. Kaden whispered, "If you want me to be your chaperone, I'll gladly introduce you to her."

Damon turned to glower at him once again. Obviously he thought Kaden was teasing him. Kaden felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

The door opened. Sheik entered with Lady Aaricia in tow. Damon glared at the pair and Kaden couldn't resist laughing. Damon turned the look back on him.

Kaden held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, kid, but you are too funny. Let's just get through dinner before worrying about tomorrow."

Yet again, dinner was awkward. The children said few words because Aaricia dominated the conversation. Eventually, Kaden broke through her prattle about fashion to ask, "What brings you to the castle, milady?"

Aaricia mercifully paused to sip her wine. "My father was a merchant who spread his company to the sea. We have always been close to the royal family, but he hopes to further the relationship."

Damon said, "So you're planning a marriage between your families."

Sheik coughed on his drink and Aaricia had the decency to blush. Maertisa paled at Damon's bluntness. Kaden wiped his mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh. He glanced at Jae and saw her look at her plate, trying to remain neutral. His smile died on his lips and he reached under the table for Jae's hand.

Sheik finally sputtered, "Well, nothing has been finalized."

Aaricia pouted, "But Sheik, what about all the time we've spent together? Surely that means something to you."

Jae squeezed Kaden's hand. Sheik smiled. "These past weeks have been wonderful."

Maertisa glared at Kaden and kicked his shin under the table. Kaden glanced in annoyance at her. He broke between the couple to say, "Certainly you must have had countless suitors vying for your hand."

Aaricia said with a bat of her lashes, "Sheik is the only one I love."

Jae stood and left. Sheik watched her leave, caught between staying and following her. Aaricia saw the look and covered his hand with hers. Maybe she wasn't as foolish as she seemed.

Damon poked Kaden hard in the side. He mouthed, "Do something!"

Kaden rolled his eyes. "Prince Sheik, may I have a word?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow, but stood and followed. Kaden said when they were some distance away, "If you were thinking about marriage, you should have told us, Jae most importantly."

Sheik retorted, "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I had to report to you."

Kaden whispered, "You know what I meant. Now I have to fix your blunder, yet again."

Sheik grabbed Kaden's arm. He said earnestly, "I didn't mean to hurt Jae-bird."

Kaden said harshly, "You have no right to call her that. All these years she held hope that you might choose her and you threw that away like garbage."

Sheik whispered, "I know, and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Kaden, please try to understand."

Kaden spat, "No! I've tried, honestly I have. We were friends once, but not anymore. Now let go of me."

Sheik asked quickly, "Just give me a chance to talk to her."

Kaden said louder, "Let go of me!"

Sheik growled out, "No. I will take responsibility. Jae-bird's upset at me and nothing you say will fix what I've done."

Kaden backhanded the Prince across the face. Sheik staggered slightly and Kaden tore his arm from Sheik's grasp. Kaden was aware of everyone's eyes on them, but didn't care.

Kaden whispered in rage, "Don't call her that. You have no right to use that name."

Kaden was glad Sheik wouldn't meet his eyes. After a pause, Kaden walked to the door and left, letting it slam behind him.

* * *

Damon watched with rapt attention as Sheik came back to the table. Aaricia dithered over him for a moment, murmuring about how out of line Kaden was.

Damon glanced around. Zelda, Ilia, and Midna couldn't seem to care less. Sheik was still slightly in shock, but passed it off as nothing. Tetra shoved a whole mushroom in her mouth as though it were the tastiest thing in the world. Maertisa had a look in her eye.

Damon had only seen it a few times before. The most recent was when a suitor had been a complete chauvinist. The man had left ten minutes later crying like an infant. Damon settled in to watch the sparks fly.

Maertisa laced her fingers and smiled. "Lady Aaricia, if I may, what studies have you been engaging?"

Aaricia looked at the ceiling in thought. "Well, my father believes literacy and mathematics to be important. I spend one hour every week learning the history of Hyrule. Most of the time I focus on being the perfect woman, a lady dedicated to her husband. A lady never does anything to disgrace him and always strives for his betterment."

Damon watched for Maertisa's reaction. When it came, he slouched in his seat. Maertisa said with the wave of a hand, "Those are important lessons. Surely you have more."

Aaricia said, not quite understanding, "No, that is all. Father doesn't believe in any others. Why? What are you learning?"

Maertisa answered easily, "The same as you with a few exceptions. I mastered reading, writing, and arithmetic when I was twelve. I attend history lectures three hours every day. And my mother personally teaches me how to deal with matters at court."

Aaricia exclaimed, "My, you have a lot on your plate. Are you betrothed to a prince?"

Sheik hid a gasp. "Aaricia, my dear, Maertisa and Damon are royalty of the Twilight Kingdom. She will take the place of her mother as Queen when the time comes."

Maertisa giggled flippantly. "Oh, Sheik, you make it sound so important. Being the heir to the throne is a privilege. We learn all we can to be the best leaders for our people. After all, we can't depend on our spouses for everything. Why, Damon and I both learn battle strategy and horsemanship as well. It's all part of a balanced learning."

Aaricia asked, "Princess Maertisa, if the Kingdom is at peace, what need is there for fighting?"

Damon could tell his sister was going to say something she's regret, so he said in her place, "How foolish. You never know when war is upon you."

Aaricia blushed. Maertisa shot Damon a grateful look before continuing, "We strive for peace, but prepare for war. Only this way do we further the kingdom."

Aaricia countered, "There hasn't been a war in centuries."

Damon glanced at Sheik and asked, "Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

Sheik glared and said, "Twenty years ago, a tyrant tried to take Hyrule. He paired with an evil man from the Twilight. Together they nearly led both realms to destruction without the people even knowing. It was due to a handful of warriors that they were foiled. After that we began the uniting of Hyrule and Twilight."

Aaricia said slightly angry, "Who stopped the evil invaders from the Twilight?"

Maertisa said with a mocking smile, "My people aren't the ones who invaded. A Hylian blessed with a malevolent power met a Twili by a chance of fate. The Hylian initiated the war and dragged the Twili along, twisting him with dark magic. My mother and father partnered with a Hylian knight and Zelda to save the Kingdoms."

Aaricia finally realized she was being insulted. She said, "Obviously your kingdom isn't as advanced as Hyrule that it took the vulgarity of battle to regain your throne."

Damon sneered, "I don't tend to let those who do not understand the intricacies of ruling bother me, but you would be wise to stop talking before you embarrass yourself further."

Aaricia spat out, losing any semblance of a lady, "You little prat! Not even eight and already a conceited bastard. To think a prince would have so few manners. Your father should have taught you better. Or maybe it's that you had no father. He was probably ashamed to have such a pale freak for a child and left."

Maertisa breathed in threat, "Don't mention our father in my presence."

Aaricia crowed in triumph, "So you are bastardized! That explains so much."

Maertisa leaned close and whispered, "My father died protecting your world. The King of the Twilight laid down his life so a spoiled brat like you could enjoy her tea parties and dreams of grandeur. If I had known this was how you'd accept his sacrifice, I would have told him not to bother."

Aaricia slapped Maertisa. It was weak, but her point was given. Maertisa grinned and returned the slight, lending her strength to the blow. Aaricia's eyes welled instantly with tears. Her cheek glowed pink where Maertisa struck.

Maertisa said evenly, "I don't need a man to fight for my honor. Remember that the next time you challenge me or my friends."

Aaricia stood and left the table crying. Maertisa said loud enough for her to hear, "You would do well to pick a better bride, Sheik. A pathetic creature like that would be ill suited to the throne."

Sheik started after Aaricia. Maertisa left and said, "Don't search for me."

Damon was left at the table with their parents and Tetra. They stared at each other for a while. Tetra finally said, "So why is your hair white? Are you old or something? Maybe you were scared as a baby and it faded."

Damon sighed. It wasn't the first time he had been asked that, but she made it seem so much worse. He pushed his plate away. The dinner topics had made him lose his appetite. He leaned forward on his arms and waited for his mother to finish so they could get on with their cure to his nightmares.

**And now I would like to say a bit about the names. Unfortunately with the move to my new home, my notes about meanings was lost... though if you really want to know you could always look them up. Pronunciation was more important for this note.**

**Maertisa (Mare-Teesa)**

**Aaricia (Are-isha)**

**Ehren (Eh-Ren) **

**Naoise (Nee-Shaw)... yeah... I don't know why celtic names are always so hard to spell when it's such a simple pronunciation. The rest of the names should be easy enough**

**Tetra was added at the last second and I apologize for using Arn (Link's Manga father) as the king... I just couldn't think of any other characters who would make a good king.**

**Please read and review. **


	3. Shared Nightmare

**...Anybody there? So not sure if this is getting any attention. Too bad since I'm going to finish it anyway! The start of this chapter begins with a confrontation after a failed dinner and we get into the actual plot in the middle.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Sheik caught up with Aaricia. She kept walking away. "Aaricia, stop. Tell me what's wrong."

Aaricia spun and faced him. "What's wrong? Were you not in there? I've never been so humiliated in my life! Why didn't you stop them?"

Sheik answered, "Nothing I might have said could stop Maertisa. It would have made you seem even weaker in her eyes. The women of the Twilight aren't to be taken lightly. You sealed your fate when you insulted Jae."

Aaricia asked incredulously, "How did I insult the peasant?"

Sheik worked his jaw in frustration. "That peasant is of higher standing than you. Her father was the knight who saved Hyrule from the near war all those years ago. We considered marriage years ago, but I chose the role of Crown Prince over love. That is why her brother struck me, and I well deserved it."

Aaricia said, "You can't be serious."

Sheik explained, "Damon tried to warn you. If you had stopped talking, you might have saved face. Now I'm afraid you've disgraced yourself."

Aaricia exclaimed, "How can you take the side of those foreign brats? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Sheik looked away in thought. After a pause he said, "Tisa was right. You are ill suited for the throne. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

Aaricia's face went from confusion to disbelief before settling on anger. "No, you can't do this. Not after all this time!"

Sheik shook his head and walked away. Aaricia cried and screamed behind him. The further he went, the lighter his chest felt.

* * *

Kaden was saddling Erith when he felt cold steel press against his back. "You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

Kaden grinned. "How'd you know where to find me?"

The blade dug in slightly. "You make it seem difficult to guess your movements. You've always chosen to run, Kaden."

He winced as the blade bit into his arm. The sword sung as the warrior swung it. Kaden spun to face his opponent. They wore black clothes. A mask obscured their face.

Kaden drew his sword. "I didn't think I was that easy to figure out."

The fighter began to circle. Kaden matched their stride. They said lowly, "How about a game. For every blow I land on you, I receive an answer to a question."

Kaden asked at a whisper, "What do I get if I strike you?"

The figure said with a smile in their voice, "I'll give you the chance to run me through."

Kaden smirked. "How generous of you. My first strike will be an answer won. My second will be your death."

The fighter bowed with a flourish. "Agreed."

As they stood, the warrior lunged. Kaden dodged to the side, but the figure kept with him. They exchanged blows. After several parries, the stranger's blade broke through Kaden's defenses.

Kaden raised a hand to his face. Warm blood trickled between his fingers. The fighter paused and asked, "Why did you become a knight?"

Kaden answered easily, "I believed in my father's cause."

He leapt forward, spinning in to pin the stranger against the wall. Kaden brought his sword up to land a hit when a sharp pain slid lightly across his stomach.

Kaden stepped back in shock. His opponent leaned casually against the wall. They asked, "Why do you fight against your friends?"

Kaden replied harshly, "I don't have the luxury of friends."

The figure seemed slightly disappointed. Kaden was growing frustrated. He rushed forward with a snarl. The enemy ducked. Kaden's sword caught on a chain hanging on the wall.

The fighter taunted, "You're better than this, Kaden. I'm starting to get bored."

Kaden pulled his sword free and glared. The warrior sighed and rushed forward. Kaden feinted to the left and aimed low. His sword cut the enemy's thigh.

They didn't respond in pain as he expected. Kaden stood ready for attack. The stranger said, "Ask your question."

Kaden relaxed and asked, "Who are you that you wish to fight me?"

The stranger answered, "One who would have counted you as a friend."

Kaden sneered, "What kind of answer is that?"

They scolded, "Now Kaden, that wasn't part of our deal. Now you'll have to kill me to answer your question."

Kaden said through grit teeth, "Fine."

* * *

Damon shifted uncomfortably on the cot. Midna laid a hand on his forehead and said soothingly, "Relax, sweetheart."

Damon closed his eyes and tried to settle his nervous stomach. The third dream was always the worst. He'd never wanted to have it on purpose before.

Zelda instructed, "Just try to fall asleep. We'll be here all night no matter what happens."

His mother began chanting in Twili. Some of the words he recognized, but most were unknown. A blanket was placed over him. Damon began to lose focus. His mother's voice drifted until it murmured at the back of his mind. Damon sighed and gave in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jae lay in bed trying to forget her broken heart. A headache was building behind her eyes. Jae rubbed her forehead and turned over.

_Screams filled her head. An ungodly rumbling shook the ground. Jae looked up. Was that the moon? Terror spiked through her veins. Her voice joined the screams._

* * *

Sheik leaned against the wall and grabbed his head.

_Giant beings twisted by magic wreaked havoc. The sky glowed purple. An object blocked out the stars. Meteors started to fall around him. Sheik fell to his knees as gravity pulled against him._

_He couldn't fight it. A meteor the size of a house flew right at him. Sheik looked up and screamed._

* * *

Kaden pushed his opponent against the wall and twisted their arm. They hissed in pain. Kaden said with grit teeth, "Enough! Show me your face before I kill you."

The fighter held their ground even through the agony he was inflicting. Kaden said, "If you won't show me, I'll do it myself."

Kaden reached out and pulled the mask down. His eyes widened in shock. He released them and took a step back. His sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

Maertisa groaned and slid to the floor. She asked, "Do you really hate me that much?"

Kaden said angrily, "Why? What made you go so far? I never wanted to hurt you, Tisa!"

There were tears in his eyes he desperately held back. How could he have wished her dead? He looked away.

Kaden heard Maertisa say weakly, "I needed to know the truth behind your lies."

Kaden glanced over and whispered, "I'm sor-"

A blinding pain threatened to split his head open. Kaden fell to the ground and thrashed in torture. Images intermittent with Maertisa's voice flashed through his mind.

Quickly, they calmed and he glanced around. Maertisa knelt beside him. She smiled even though she was obviously in pain. Her face was white and a sheen of sweat coated her cheeks. She grabbed her head and started screaming.

Kaden looked at their surroundings, ready for an attack. They lay on some kind of tower. A small creature wearing a strange mask floated in the air. The moon leered down at him.

Kaden stood and picked Maertisa up, cradling her against his chest. Her screams changed to sobs before she lost consciousness. A tattooed man with pale eyes stepped forward. He didn't seem to see them. Kaden's breath caught in his throat.

The man said, "We've done this for far too long. Give up so this path may end."

The creature laughed. "You will never beat me. The game is far from over."

A song echoed on the wind. The scene ended and Kaden fell to his knees. The only proof that the vision had been real was the fact that he still held Maertisa.

Kaden lowered Maertisa to the ground. After a moment, he landed facedown beside her. In seconds, he fell unconscious.

* * *

As the sun rose, Zelda sat back and released her spell. She said quietly, "I'm sorry, Midna. I don't know what went wrong."

Midna brushed back her son's hair. "It's not your fault. You did your best. Damon didn't have it tonight."

* * *

Kaden woke in Erith's stall. He jumped up and looked around in shock. Nothing was out of place. Had it all been a dream?

His hand flew to his cheek. Blood flaked off on his fingertips and he felt the thin line that had scabbed over after his fight. A quick search showed Maertisa was gone.

The sun had barely risen and the groomers would be arriving soon. Kaden replaced Erith's saddle on the rack and left. He kept his movements casual as he tried not to panic about the previous night.

He walked toward the guest rooms. Maertisa was probably awake eating breakfast. A passing servant gave directions to the rooms the Princess shared with her brother. Kaden paused at the door.

As he raised a hand to knock, a voice said, "Come in."

Kaden hesitated as he opened the door and walked in. Damon sat at a table. Midna stood looking out the window and turned when he entered.

Kaden apologized, "I'm sorry. I was looking for your daughter."

Damon glared at him, but Kaden kept his eyes on the Twilight Queen. Midna smiled. It didn't reassure him.

Midna said, "She left early, but she should be back soon. You're welcome to stay, Sir Kaden."

Her tone implied she knew all about his secret. Kaden kept his face straight and replied, "No, I wouldn't want to impose."

He was almost gone before he asked, "How did Zelda's plan go?"

Midna quirked an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, it didn't work. But Damon was able to sleep. Why do you ask?"

Kaden put on a sad smile. "Let's just say I know how it feels to have recurring nightmares."

The kid shot a confused look at Kaden. Kaden walked out and shut the door. He took two steps when a hand pulled him behind a wall. His arms were pinned behind his back and a hand covered his mouth.

Kaden struggled against the assailant. They whispered in his ear, "Keep quiet, or I'll kill you here."

Kaden couldn't believe how strong they were. It was obvious that they were shorter than him. Kaden thought sadistically, 'The irony that I'm kidnapped by a child.'

His attacker pulled him around and marched him to an empty storage room. Kaden saw it as the perfect place to dump a body. They threw Kaden into the room.

Kaden was caught by surprise and fell. He tried to roll and bashed his knee against the stone floor. He stood painfully and turned to face the enemy.

They slammed the door and glared at him. Kaden held his ground through the shock as Maertisa pulled her mask down and stalked over with lethal precision. He felt the stone wall behind him. Maertisa grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned Kaden where he stood.

She demanded, "Have you told anyone about last night?"

Kaden smirked and said sarcastically, "Yes, Princess, I brag to all my friends about getting my ass kicked by a girl."

Maertisa tightened her hold and growled, "Don't be cute. Does my mother know about what you saw?"

Kaden answered truthfully, "No. I was coming to find you when you ambushed me."

Maertisa released him and walked away, waving a hand and murmuring as she went. When she finished, Maertisa leaned against the far wall and crossed her arms. She said, "I've sealed the room. We can talk freely without worrying about anyone who might be listening."

Kaden raised an eyebrow. "That worried?"

Maertisa replied, "If she knew, I wouldn't be allowed to leave the palace again."

Kaden frowned. "What is this about?"

Maertisa explained, "I recognized elements from Damon's nightmares. He told me about them… one time several years ago. I never thought they'd be so terrible."

Kaden said, "Zelda's spell didn't work. She saw nothing. Why did we see it?"

Maertisa said, "Hell if I know. It's probably the Goddesses idea of a sick joke. Anyway, it has to mean something. I plan to ask them and you're coming with me."

Kaden said in surprise, "What? No!"

"Yes, you are. I was only vaguely aware of what happened before I passed out. You saw the whole thing."

Kaden looked away. "Well, I'm not really sure what I saw. I thought…."

Maertisa encouraged gently, "What did you see?"

Kaden shook his head. "It's nothing."

Maertisa continued, "We'll need to keep this a secret from everyone, even Damon. I don't want to drag him into this."

Kaden said evenly, "We may have no choice."

Maertisa spat, "I know! But he's my little brother, Kaden. You would do the same for Jae."

Kaden sighed. "Fine. When will we leave?"

Maertisa said, "Go to bed early. We leave once everyone's asleep."

Kaden smirked. "Yesterday you were worried about getting caught with my jacket. Tonight you're willing to run away with me."

Maertisa tried to hide the smile in her eyes. "It's better to let her think we're eloping rather than what we're actually planning."

Kaden put on a charming smile and walked over. He knew he shouldn't, but she did this to him. "What is it we're going to do?"

Maertisa said simply, "We'll know after we talk to the Goddesses."

Kaden chuckled. "Are you sure? I think you brought me here for another reason."

Maertisa looked up, finally understanding. She smirked mischievously. "I could think of a few."

Kaden wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He caught her wrist and placed a kiss on her palm. Maertisa's eyes fluttered in pleasure. He whispered, "Tell me what you want, Princess."

Maertisa murmured, "Call me Tisa, you jerk."

Maertisa wrapped her legs around Kaden's hips and pulled her hand free. She ran her fingers through his hair. Kaden supported her back and leaned in to kiss her.

Kaden chuckled at her force. Here he thought he had more difficulty restraining himself. He was gentler, deepening the kiss slowly. She bit his lip, encouraging him to go quicker.

Abruptly, Maertisa broke it off. Kaden opened his eyes. Maertisa looked up in surprise. She dropped to the floor and pushed him away.

Kaden tilted his head in confusion. Maertisa shook her head. "I can't do this. Please, Kaden, once maybe, but after last night…."

Kaden flinched as if she had physically hurt him. He reached for her hand. She pulled away. Kaden said, "We should go… Princess."

Maertisa hesitated before nodding and taking his hand. She snapped her fingers and ended her spell. They separated in the hall. Maertisa whispered, "Remember… tonight."

Kaden bowed but refrained from kissing her hand again. He was unsure if he would be able to stop himself a second time. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Maertisa watched him leave. Her eyes stung and she forced them closed. Why were the right choices always so painful?

After a moment, she turned and walked to her room. Midna asked when she entered, "Where did you go this morning?"

Maertisa started changing. "Morning ride."

Mdina mentioned casually, "That boy came by earlier."

"Oh?" Maertisa wouldn't look at her mother.

Mdina said, "I felt you put up a barrier. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Maertisa brushed out her hair and asked, "How did you sleep, Damon?"

Midna answered, "He slept fine. Did you spend the night with that boy again?"

Maertisa saw Damon's shock in the mirror, but there was a hint of something else. Was that betrayal in his eyes?

Maertisa played innocent and replied, "Even if I did, it's not wrong. You did the same thing with Daddy when you were my age."

Midna pursed her lips to show she disagreed. She said, "Your father was a good man. Kaden is only going to bring trouble."

"So you think I'm rebelling by running off with the bad boy? Don't worry; I have more responsibility than that, though I find your lack of trust hurtful. If I had wanted to do that, mother, I would have done it the first night."

Maertisa turned and grabbed Damon's hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take Damon to the market, unless you think I'm planning to run off with a guard."

She left before Midna could respond. Maertisa breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close.

* * *

Jae sat on her bed wrapped in blankets. Her dream still haunted her. Maertisa would know what it meant, but it could be nothing. After all, there was a lot of stress that might have caused it.

A soft knock rapped at her door. Jae called, "Who is it?"

Sheik entered cautiously. Jae opened her mouth to send him away. Sheik said first, "Please, Jae, just hear me out. I'll leave after that if you want me to."

Jae glared across at him, but said nothing. Let him enter at his own risk.

Sheik took her in and said, "You look awful."

Not a good start. Jae said, "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't spend the night pining for you. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

Sheik fidgeted. "No, it's just that you look tired, but that's good to know, I guess." He paused awkwardly before continuing, "I'm sorry, Jae-bird. I should have told you-"

"That you're a heartless ass who doesn't care about the feelings of the person who used to love you? Oh, and don't call me that. I just might need to kill you if you use that name again."

Sheik winced. "Trust me, I won't. Kaden would kill me if he knew I was here."

Jae stood and said, "Maybe I should do it first and save him the trouble. Speak your piece or leave now."

Sheik said with expressive eyes, "I wanted to apologize. I should have told you about Aaricia. I owe you that much. Tisa fought for you last night. I was led to call off any relationship with Aaricia we may have had."

"How gallant of you."

Sheik said in a rush, "You don't understand. My decision has cleared my mind. Between thinking about what I was going to say to you and that strange dream, I got no sleep last night."

Jae looked closer. He did appear at least as tired as her. But she wasn't in a forgiving mood. "Obviously, you didn't hear me. I used to love you. I've moved beyond the pain you caused. There's nothing you can do to fix my broken heart."

Sheik looked like he had been kicked in the gut. His emotions had always been so close to the surface. Jae hardened her expression. He would find no sympathy from her.

Sheik turned away to hide his face. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Lady Jae. I'll leave you now."

* * *

Sheik walked back to his room feeling like his heart was being crushed. Of course he deserved it, but Jae was always so gentle. He had forgotten how strong she truly was. It would have been less painful if Kaden had killed him.

Sheik locked his door and lay on the bed. He might as well try to sleep since that nightmare had kept him up.

* * *

Damon pulled free of Maertisa and asked, "What were you doing with Kaden? He was supposed to leave last night."

Maertisa looked back in shock. "We weren't doing anything. Why do you ask?"

Damon folded his arms. "It's just that you get all weird around him. One minute you're happy and the next sad. I don't like him."

Maertisa smiled. "It's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it."

Damon knew she was hiding something. "Tisa, what happened?"

Maertisa looked away and lied, "Nothing. Everything is fine."

* * *

Kaden stretched out by the fountain. He had time to catch a nap. It was only a few hours before he had to meet Maertisa. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

_A voice said through a haze, "Kaden, it's time for you to wake up."_

_The fog cleared. Kaden heard the voice say, "Meet me tonight before you leave the castle."_

_A room that looked vaguely familiar appeared around him. Kaden glanced around and recognized a stained glass window. He was in a courtyard within the royal family's personal gardens._

_The voice said, "When the wolf howls, follow its song."_

Kaden woke up and fell. He sputtered and stood up in the fountain. A breeze chilled him now that he was soaking wet. The sun was already set.

Kaden cursed and jumped out of the fountain, sprinting through the gardens. Maertisa would be leaving in less than an hour. If he wanted to meet the person from the dream he'd have to hurry.

He was sneaking into the inner sanctuary before he caught himself. Why was he doing this? Since when did he start listening to voices while he slept?

Kaden noticed a shadow and ducked behind the hedge. They were obviously trying to remain hidden. Were they a spy? Where were the guards?

Kaden snarled and leapt from his cover. He tackled the invader. The moon lit their face.

"Jae!" Kaden exclaimed.

"Kaden? Get off of me!"

Kaden climbed off and sat back sheepishly. Jae asked, "What the hell was that for?"

Kaden whispered, "I'm sorry. I thought you were an intruder."

She gave him an incredulous look. "If I'm an intruder, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here either!"

He flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, well, I have a reason."

"Me too. Come on, you're going to make me late."

Kaden didn't get a chance to respond before she took off. He followed, hoping she wasn't as quick as Maertisa. Jae rounded a corner and fell backwards. Someone landed on top of her.

The pair struggled to separate before Kaden grabbed the back of the newcomer's shirt and hauled them off his sister.

Kaden held them against the wall. He growled, "I should have known it would be you."

Sheik's eyes widened in alarm. "Kaden? What are you doing? You can't be here."

Jae pulled Kaden back. "What's going on? Where are the gaurds?"

Kaden glanced at Jae. So she had noticed too. Sheik opened his mouth to reply when a wolf howl was heard. They all shared a look before running toward the sound. A second wolf answered, this time from their right.

"Maertisa!" Kaden shouted and put on a burst of speed. He rounded the corner and was met with a shock.

A black beast held Damon unconscious in its tentacle grip. His white hair partially covered his face, his arm dangled limply. A crème wolf launched herself at the monster. She bit down before she was cast aside.

A horse ridden by a man wielding a sword charged forward. He cut through the shadow and Damon landed across the saddle. The man drew back an arrow and a burst of light lit the clearing.

Kaden covered his eyes, but heard the rider shout, "Get him out of here, Navi!"

Hoofbeats rang through the garden. The light faded. Kaden opened his eyes and glanced around. Damon was gone. His eyes settled on the rider as he knelt beside the crème wolf. Kaden stood and ran at the man.

"Don't touch her!"

The man stood and looked over. His eyes were cold and calculating. Kaden pulled back to punch him. The man caught Kaden's fist and twisted, pinning Kaden's arm painfully behind his back.

The man scruffed Kaden's neck and threw him next to Maertisa. Kaden covered her body with his own and turned to face the rider. A sword was placed beneath his chin, forcing Kaden to meet the stranger's icy blue eyes.

Kaden glared and clenched his jaw. The man looked over where Jae and Sheik stood, unsure whether the man would kill Kaden if they tried to interfere.

The man's voice was surprisingly smooth as he said, "You are late. I expected you over an hour ago. This changes everything."

Kaden felt movement below him. The man's eyes softened and he put away his sword. Kaden felt a growl in his throat as the rider tried to kneel beside Maertisa again.

"I told you not to touch her!"

The man said with obvious threat, "Do not mess with what you do not understand, boy. She was poisoned by that monster and I may be the only one who can save her."

Kaden looked at Maertisa. Sure enough, her eyes were dancing in pain and her legs pedaled. The man commanded, "Stand aside, boy."

Kaden grudgingly stood and gave him room to work. He murmured and ran a hand over Maertisa's body. He closed his eyes and a light glowed around her. When it faded, Maertisa was Twili again. Her breathing settled into a steady rhythm.

Kaden looked to the healer and received the barest nod in permission. Kaden knelt beside her and grabbed her hand.

Maertisa's eyes opened. She sat up and glanced around without truly seeing. "Damon? Where is he? Where's my brother?"

She stood shakily and her vision focused. Kaden followed, anxious for her. The man who had beaten the monster stood and said, "I'm sorry, he is gone."

Maertisa wobbled and Kaden caught her against his chest. Kaden looked at the man and saw empathy in his eyes. The rider walked to his horse. "We have one errand here before we ride to the forest. The Goddesses are expecting us."

Jae asked hesitantly, "Us?"

The man inclined his head. "I believe you know what we need to retrieve, Prince Sheik."

Sheik nodded and walked to a concave inlet along the wall. He grabbed something and tucked it into a pocket.

The man said, "No one will stop us. Let us be on our way."

He whistled and their horses trotted into the garden. Kaden saw disbelief on the other's faces. He helped Maertisa mount before climbing on Erith.

The man's horse tossed its head in anticipation. Before they started, Kaden asked, "Why? Who are you? Where is Damon?"

The man replied, "Dawn will bring the answers you seek."

He shouted and the mare he rode reared up, striking out with her hooves. She leapt forward with the others close on her heels.

True to the man's word, they saw no one. They reached the edge of the forest in a few hours. The man led them through the Sacred Grove to Kokiri Village. The children were just waking up as they dismounted.

One of the boys ran up and said, "Farore is pacing, Din is angry, and Nayru looks ready to cry. What did you do, Link?"

The man ruffled the kid's hair. "Not sure. I'll tell you when I find out."

Kaden paused and asked, "Your name is Link?"

The man glanced at the child and said casually, "Catches on quick, doesn't he Mido?"

Link gave a cocky smirk and Mido laughed. Kaden turned back to his horse and tightened a cinch. He could tell the others had their doubts as well.

Kaden said with deathly calm, "We're not going any further until you tell us what's going on."

Link flashed an annoyed glance at him. "Boy, it's not yet dawn. Either you come with me now, or I will drag you kicking and screaming. Your girlfriend might want to kick your ass too. Choose wisely."

Kaden shot a panicked look at Maertisa. She glared at him, but said to Link, "He's not my boyfriend."

She turned, her hair whipping around. Jae followed and whispered as she passed, "Good one."

Sheik shrugged as he went. Kaden groaned and resigned himself. He shoved past Link and stomped after them.

Link replied smoothly behind him, "Smart move."

Kaden didn't reply. Link chuckled darkly and followed. At the Deku tree, Link called, "Farore, Din, Ru, I'm home."

A blonde woman ran forward and hugged Kaden. He was a cold fish in her arms. Link said exasperatedly, "Ru, I'm over here."

Nayru released Kaden and ran to Link. She slapped him and demanded, "Where's the little one?"

Link rubbed his jaw. "I'm not sure. I sent Navi with him, but they disappeared beyond my reach."

Din crossed her arms. "We know that! He's gone straight into hell."

Farore paused in her pacing to say, "I've never felt so useless."

Nayru clutched Link and sobbed into his chest, every sign of her anger gone. "He's taken another of them."

Link held her and closed his eyes, sharing her pain. Din shouted angrily, "Well he's not getting any more!"

Farore cursed violently. "You know what we have to do to get our child back. We'll be handing them over on a silver platter."

The Goddesses fell silent, lost in their thoughts. Maertisa was the first to break the silence. "Where is Damon?"

The tree said, "To answer thy question, thou must know what transpired millennia ago."

Farore began, "When we created the universe, it consisted of multiple worlds. The Lost Woods is a hiding place for the gateways to several of them. Termina is one such world."

Din continued, "It parallels Hyrule in many ways. The people are the same as the ones here. Even the Twili were mirrored by an ancient race. We made the world and we were happy, but we weren't whole. You can see it in the Triforce. There is an empty place in us."

Farore added, "We made a brother for ourselves. He filled the gap we had. For thousands of years, we were happy watching our world flourish. Then the tribe began to use dark magic. They would seal spirits in masks and wear them to access their power."

Din said, "We were betrayed by Majora, the brother we had created. The tribe fought among themselves, wreaking destruction on the whole world. We were forced to seal Majora into one of the very masks he had taught the tribe to make. The only choice he left us was to fight the tribe. That one time we donned the semblance of a vengeful god and drove the Tribe of Majora to extinction."

Maertisa wore a shocked expression, pain in her eyes. "So what you did to my people, it was just what you did to them."

Farore said, "What we did to the Twili was out of mercy. Sending them to another realm was the only solution. We didn't want another massacre of our creation."

Kaden asked angrily, "Is that all we are to you? Pawns to be exiled if we don't fit into your plan!"

Din answered with fire in her eyes, "Don't be a fool, boy. We love everything, especially the people we make. Don't judge our sacrifice as nothing."

Nayru said, "Our brother completed us. When he was gone, we were nearly destroyed. Then, a brave knight from a city in the sky saved us. The first hero. From then on, Majora's place has been filled with our children, the Heroes we choose."

Farore stood by Link. "Link is the Hero of Time. He is the only one who stayed after his life was over. He trained your fathers twenty years ago. We were saddened when we lost them ten years past, but we still have a chance to save Damon."

Kaden saw steel in Maertisa's eyes. "What must I do?"

Din smiled approvingly. "The four of you will travel to Termina. Find Damon, bring him home."

Nayru said, "Our warriors will need to be equipped."

Farore replied, "Leave it to me."

Kaden felt a breeze. A light hurt his eyes. He closed them until it was gone. When he opened his eyes, his sword and shield were strapped across his back. Chainmail was covered by a green tunic and brown pants tucked into leather boots. Greaves protected his legs and bracers shielded his arms. A belt holding an assortment of pouches wrapped around his waist. He could feel a hat on his head.

Sheik was dressed in the same manner in red, Jae in blue, and Maertisa in lavender.

Link glanced around the circle and said, "The four swordsmen are ready for their journey."

Farore replied, "No, they aren't. You kept them up all night."

Din added, "They need sleep. We'll send them tomorrow."

Maertisa asked, "But what about my brother?"

Nayru reassured, "Time travels differently where he is. A day here is minutes there. That was part of the seal we placed ten years ago. Though, once you go through, time will resume."

**Ahem! So since Majora really has no backstory as to what he is, (that I could find (and that wasn't complete speculation)) this is what I made up for him. So who knows who the man on the tower in their dreams was? No really, not just the character. He is very important. Think back to the fight between Zant and Makura/Link from Twilit Shadow... ;)**

**I thought long and hard as to who would wear what color. The hardest to decide was Sheik and Jae. Originally I had them in reverse. (Jae in red and Sheik in blue) But then I thought about it even longer. This could make for some interesting situations later in the story if you understand their personalities from Four Swords.**

**Please read and review so I can tell if this story is worth completing to the audience.**


	4. Everyone they all become stalfos!

**Yes... I borrowed a quote from Ocarina of Time as the chapter title. It makes me glad if you caught it. And it will make sense at the end of the chapter... or maybe half way through.**

**So after three really long chapters we might finally get into actual plot! You have no idea how excited I was to get beyond character set-up. And yet, there's still so much I'm setting up when we actually get to Termina.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link watched the four children leave the glade and whispered to Nayru, "They make an odd team. There's obvious tension between them. Do you think they'll be able to complete this task?"

Nayru leaned into him and whispered, "They'll have to. We have no one else to send."

Link hid his thoughts behind a calculated mask and didn't respond. Nayru murmured, "I know you want to go with them, but we need you here."

Link nodded. He said, "Their mothers will be furious when I tell them."

Nayru giggled. "I don't envy you that mission." Her laugh died and she continued soberly, "We're going to feel the force of Termina here. The Light Spirits will protect central Hyrule. I hope to evacuate as many civilians to the Twilight as we can."

Link replied, "I'll speak to Midna before I return."

Nayru glared and said, "You're staying with the others."

Link argued back, "The Goddesses need their Champion."

Nayru opened her mouth to fight. Link interrupted, "You're stuck with me. I'm going to get the kids settled."

Link smirked as he ran to catch up. He usually could get his way with Nayru. Din and Farore on the other hand were always adamant. When he finally saw the children, Kaden was fighting with Jae. Sheik stepped in and they both turned on him.

Link was close enough to hear Maertisa say, "I don't care! I'm going to get my brother back. If it means listening to them, then that's what I'm going to do."

Kaden hissed something back with a wild gesture. Maertisa replied in kind. Kaden paused before turning and running into the forest.

Link cursed and increased his pace. Sheik ran to intercept him. Link commanded, "Get out of my way, child."

Sheik replied, "If you go after him, he'll just keep running."

Link asked with rising anger, "What would you have me do?"

"Please, give me a chance to speak with him," Sheik answered.

Jae spat, "Fat lot of good that'll do since he hates you almost as much as the guy who kidnapped us."

"What? I did no such thing!" Link protested.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Jae began counting on one hand, "You appear in the middle of the night. You're the last to see Damon before he disappeared. You took two members of separate royal families and a knight and his sister to the forest without saying a word to anyone while telling them they had no choice. Tell me, what does that sound like to you?"

Sheik whispered, "That doesn't help, Jae-bi… Lady Jae."

Jae shot him a murderous look. Link sighed. "Go after him, Sheik."

The prince nodded. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Sheik dodged Jae's death glare by retreating after Kaden. Under the canopy of the trees, Sheik wandered. There was no way he would be able to find Kaden if he didn't want to be found.

After about an hour of walking, he heard Kaden's ocarina. A few notes of a strange song would play followed by a bad pitch. It would then start over, ending at different times.

When Sheik found him, Kaden was laying on his horse's back. His legs hung to either side of Erith and his eyes were closed. Sheik stopped and cleared his throat.

Kaden looked over and said, "I'm glad you were the one who came."

Sheik asked suspiciously, "Why is that?"

Kaden rolled, tipping off Erith and landing in a crouch. "I want what you took."

Sheik tried to remain casual. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaden stood. "You know as well as I what was in that garden. I'm going to leave here with it, whether I have to take it from you or not. I'm not sure what its purpose is, but if that liar from the past wants it, it must be important."

Sheik gave up on playing dumb and took a defensive position. "What do you plan once you have it?"

Kaden paced out a circle. "I'm going to get Maertisa her brother back. We both know Jae and Maertisa aren't ready for this. You're a Prince, sorry but you're too important to risk. I have the best chance to save Damon and frankly, I'm the only one who can use what you took."

Sheik matched Kaden's movements. "I knew you were a jerk, but I didn't think you had that much of an ego."

Kaden drew his sword. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you won't yield."

Sheik drew his weapon as well and said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Here I thought we were friends."

Kaden barked a laugh and lunged to attack. Sheik blocked a jab at his stomach and struck at Kaden's neck. Kaden jumped back and spun in.

He pinned Sheik and said, "You should be happy. We finally get to fight without being interrupted."

Sheik broke free. "This isn't how I wanted to face you."

Kaden clucked his teeth and charged back in. Sheik went on defense, unable to attack. Kaden tripped him. Sheik landed hard on his back, the breath was knocked out of him.

Sheik groaned as Kaden placed a knee on his chest. Kaden said, "Sorry, kiddo, I'd rather not have to do this, but I can't have you following me."

Sheik stuttered, "P-please stop."

Kaden smiled sadly. The last thing Sheik saw before he blacked out was a sword pommel aimed for his face.

Sheik sat up and immediately regretted it. He stood through a pounding headache and leaned on a tree. A quick check proved what he feared. Kaden had taken his family's treasure.

He looked around, hoping to see something familiar. Everything looked the same. He was lost in the Lost Woods. The only one who could have gotten him back to Kokiri Village had left.

Sheik started walking, praying enough time had passed to warrant someone to come searching for him.

* * *

Maertisa was getting angry. Not only was Kaden gone, but Sheik was missing as well. She and Link were riding through the forest. Maertisa sent up another wave of magic to scan for either boy.

A weak pulse sounded and Maertisa took the lead. She found Sheik collapsed by the path. Maertisa leapt down and flipped him onto his back, cradling his shoulders and resting his head against her chest.

Link crouched beside her and said with a furrowed brow, "The magic of the forest is taking him. He'll be a stalfos by nightfall."

"That's less than an hour away!"

"I know," Link said as he scooped Sheik up, "Which is why you're going to take him back to the village. You're a faster rider. Get him to the Goddesses. They can save him. I'll keep looking for Kaden."

Maertisa mounted Edeline. Link lifted Sheik in front of her. As she held the prince against her, Link whistled a song Kaden always played. Several fairies flew out of the trees.

"They'll guide you safely home."

She nodded and spurred Edeline. She didn't look back, she couldn't afford to. The darkness around her was illuminated by the light of the fairies.

Sheik was limp against her. His skin was clammy with sweat, but his temperature was steadily dropping. After half an hour, he seemed to start wasting away.

"Edey, we need to go faster." Maertisa closed her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. She felt her horse respond. They practically flew through the undergrowth.

The sun was low on the horizon when they were still miles out. They weren't going to make it. Maertisa whispered, "Come on, Sheik. You have to fight it."

She placed a hand against his forehead and channeled her energy to him. It was enough to wake him slightly.

Sheik mumbled incoherently, "Time, he took… time."

Maertisa answered, "Yes, we're running out of time."

"Kaden… he…"

"What did Kaden do, Sheik?" Maertisa asked to keep him talking.

"Ka… kicked my ass."

He passed out again, his head rolling against her shoulder. She looked ahead. There was an opening in the trees.

"Hang in there, Sheik! We're almost home."

Maertisa put the last of her strength into reaching the village. As Edeline cleared the forest depths, the sun set.

She felt her grip on Sheik slip. She fell from the saddle. As her eyes closed, Maertisa saw Jae and the Goddesses rushing toward a skeletal figure.

* * *

Link tracked where Kaden had been. His path led Link where he didn't want to go. A rustling in the undergrowth alerted him.

Link drew his sword and silently approached the sound. He pushed through with a battle cry. Ordona screamed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Link stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I'm looking for Kaden. I have to find him before he does something rash."

Ordona hugged her knees to her chest. "You won't find him. I just led him to the gateway into Termina."

"You what?" Link practically roared, "That's the last place he should be right now!"

Ordona wore a quizzical expression. "You're the one who sent him to me. He had your blessing."

"Kaden lied. I did no such thing."

* * *

Jae heard a horse scream. She turned in time to see Maertisa fall, but it took a moment for her to recognize the creature on Edeline. Panic lent speed.

Sheik was gaunt. His skin clung to the bone. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken. Jae pulled the man she hated most out of the saddle and muttered under her breath, "You idiot! You don't get to die like this."

Farore was next to arrive. She took one look and cursed. She commanded, "Get her away, Ru!"

Nayru glanced at Sheik and grabbed Jae around the waist. Jae protested but the Goddess had an iron grip. Nayru said, "Din, get over here. It might be too late."

Din stood at Farore's shoulder. She grimaced and summoned a ball of fire that danced in her palm. Jae watched in horror and struggled harder.

Nayru hissed in her ear, "Be at ease, child. We're trying to help."

Jae screamed, "You'll kill him!"

Din said lowly, "If we can't heal him, your prince is already dead."

Nayru took advantage of Jae's shock to pull her even farther. Nayru said, "He isn't the only one."

Jae paused. "There're others like him?"

Nayru risked pointing to the forest entrance where the fairies hovered around Maertisa. Jae exclaimed, "Tisa!"

Nayru released her and she ran to her friend. Jae knelt beside Maertisa. The fairies landed around her. One perched precariously on her shoulder.

* * *

Din asked, "Does she realize Maertisa is only sleeping? The fairies can easily handle her fatigue."

Farore said lowly, "I don't care as long as she stays out of the way."

Din chuckled darkly. "We should get to work. If he survives the night, he'll have to be strong enough to enter the realm of nightmares."

* * *

Sheik clutched at his chest. His throat was so dry it felt ragged and burned. He sat up and tried to cough, but nothing came out.

He looked around in panic. Surely he couldn't die from being unable to breathe without choking? A water-skin hung just within reach. Sheik grabbed it greedily and drank like he had spent a week in the desert. Now he did cough. He coughed until he thought his lungs would burst.

The door opened and two women walked in. Sheik stopped the attack on his throat and glanced at the new arrivals through watery eyes.

One sat on the edge of the bed and the other leaned against the wall. Sheik wiped at his eyes, willing them to focus. Sheik opened his mouth to say something when the woman on the bed launched herself at him.

"You foolish bastard!" She said as she hung onto him.

"Tisa?" Sheik asked in disbelief.

"When you didn't return, but then we found you. We thought… and it was too late. We feared the worst."

Sheik asked, "What are you saying? You're talking nonsense."

A voice said lowly, "Idiot. Here we are worried to death and you're the same as always. I should have known better than to be troubled over you."

She turned to leave, pushing off the wall. Her words seemed harsh, but her husky tone revealed her concern. Before she could exit, Sheik said quietly, "I'm sorry to be a burden, Lady Jae."

Jae said, "The Goddesses wish to speak with you now that you've awoken."

Maertisa sat back as she left and said, "Drink as much as you can. We're leaving soon for Termina."

Sheik asked hesitantly, "Did you find Kaden?"

Maertisa stood and looked away. "Link wanted to teach us and the Goddesses had a gift."

"Kaden meant good. He told me his actions were for us, for you."

"Did you hear what he told me, Sheik?"

"You couldn't have known what he would do, Tisa."

She stood completely still, or rather tried. Her shoulders started shaking. Sheik stood wearily and walked to her. Maertisa turned and said, "They knew. Din, Farore, Link, Nayru, they all knew and they did nothing. I didn't believe him. After all, how could it be true? I threw his words back at him and turned away."

She covered her face with her hands and cried. Sheik gave a start in surprise. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her. Tisa, the one who only showed emotion if it fit the need, who'd fight for any reason she felt justifiable, was crying in his arms. And he didn't even understand why!

Maertisa whispered against him, "I don't know who to believe anymore."

Sheik replied with solid conviction, "Believe me. We will get Damon back and then we'll sort this out."

As he held her there in the predawn dark, he noticed how womanly Maertisa was becoming. The tunic she wore now may hide her figure, but the Twili Princess fit well in his embrace, though he was changing too. His shoulders had broadened and his waist was trim. How had he failed to see so much?

He was suddenly very self conscious of their proximity. Sheik cleared his throat and awkwardly separated, keeping his hands on Maertisa's shoulders. She smiled hopefully up at him. Sheik couldn't help but return a small smile.

Maertisa grabbed his hand and said, "We don't want to be late."

She pulled him along and laughed. She was acting like a kid, but he knew she was trying to cover what she saw as a moment of weakness.

Link and the Goddesses waited by the forest. Maertisa slowed down. The smile fell from her face. Sheik didn't drop her hand. Something had changed. She was still determined to save her brother, but she wasn't as openly trusting. Sheik wondered yet again what had brought about this abrupt change in character.

Sheik whispered, "Whatever happens, we work together. Both you lovely ladies will be safe with me."

He winked and squeezed her hand. Maertisa's mouth twitched in a reluctant half smile. Sheik grinned and said, "Come on. Let's go get your brother back."

He took the lead, never releasing her hand and hoping he looked more confident and stronger than he felt. Jae stepped forward and stood with them. Maertisa reached for her hand.

The Goddesses held three bottles. Each had a different colored light inside. It glowed like a lightning bug and seemed to have life. Nayru said, "For the three of you, we have a gift. Three charms for three warriors."

She held out her bottle with its strange blue light and said, "Sheik, when you find yourself unable to act, use my charm."

Din held out her red lit bottle and said, "You are stronger than you know, Jae, but when your strength alone is not enough, use my charm."

Farore looked at each of them and said slowly, "Courage is earned through trial and challenge. All three of you have a measure of it, but your courage will grow before this task is done. Maertisa, what I have for you is a different kind of courage. My gift is the courage to choose."

Farore held out her bottle of green light. "Come, receive our blessing."

Sheik, Maertisa, and Jae stepped forward. Maertisa asked quietly, "What do you mean, the courage to choose? How will that help me?"

Farore explained with a sad smile, "Nothing is set until it has happened. By telling you what might be I'll break time. I'm sorry I can't tell you more beyond this; there will be a decision to be made, one that will raise you to the height of your power or break your spirit until not even your closest friend will recognize you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Maertisa's eyes held more than a touch of fear.

Farore answered, "Your trials have already begun. Will you face this path laid before you? Nothing I've said changes what Majora will do. He wants his freedom to seek revenge."

When it was obvious she was going to say no more, Maertisa took the bottle. She rejoined her companions. Link took the lead.

He said, "What you may or may not know is that Kaden has already reached Termina. He tricked Ordona and through his actions broke the seal. When he stole the Ocarina of Time, I'm sure he didn't realize it was the key."

Maertisa shot a wide eyed glance at Sheik. Suddenly his delusional words made sense. Sheik looked away. Maertisa pieced together, "But if the seal is broken, time has continued."

Link continued, "Yes, which is why you shall have to hurry. I was going to teach Kaden how to play the songs the Ocarina already knows, but since he's taken my gift, I'll teach you three. It will be up to you to find both brothers."

Sheik looked back in alarm. "You planned to give it to him before he stole it?"

Link said apologetically, "As part of Hyrule's Royal Family, you should have been taught to play it. Sadly, we both know that never happened. Frankly, Kaden is the only one of you four who can play the Ocarina of Time."

Sheik grimaced as Link repeated what Kaden had said the previous day. Link said, "I'll lead you to the gateway. You can learn the songs on the way."

As they mounted up, Link whistled the song from the day before. Fairies once again flew to him. He held out a hand and said, "You should stay here with Mido."

A fairy landed on his outstretched hand. He complained, "But you're going away and you don't have Navi. Who's going to keep an eye on you?"

Link held the fairy up to his eye level. "But if you come with me, who's going to watch over Mido? Please stay here and keep everyone safe for me."

The fairy smiled and glowed brighter at being given a mission before launching into the air. He hovered a moment and took off, zipping toward one of the houses. Link gave a small smile and chuckled.

Maertisa asked, "Why do they come when you call with that song?"

Link lightly flicked the reins against Epona's neck. The children followed. The fairies lit up the predawn darkness. In the forest, Link kept them at a walk.

He said, "My dear friend, Saria, taught me that song. We spoke through contacting the spirits of the forest. Saria befriended everything. If you needed to prove you knew her, all you had to do was play her song."

Sheik asked, "How can you teach us if we can't play any instruments?"

Link answered, "Everyone has at least one."

Jae sighed and pulled a reed flute from her pocket. Link began whistling the song again. Maertisa sung, lending harmonies in her vibrant voice. Sheik was the only one to remain silent. He memorized the songs they played until one sounded familiar.

He asked, "What is that song? I know it."

Link replied, "I would think so, but it pains me to hear that you don't know its name. This is the song taught to me by your ancestor's nanny and bodyguard. She used to sing it to help your grandmother sleep. Zelda's Lullaby has always held sacred power."

Sheik whispered, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Link said gently, "Your name is sacred too. When I was in slumber, my Princess Zelda took the guise of a Sheikan boy. His name was Sheik. For seven years she wore his face. Your own mother made sacrifices to protect you. It just wasn't enough. I am sorry."

He stopped Epona and finished, "Here is where I leave you. Head straight until you no longer know the way. Go and do not falter, my children. I only wish I had more time to prepare you."

Maertisa nodded in thanks and rode past him. Her friends were right behind her.

* * *

Midna paced. Ilia had long fallen asleep where she sat at the table with her head resting on her arms. Zelda yawned as discreetly as possible. Over twenty four hours had passed since their children were found missing.

This in itself wasn't enough to exhaust them, but it was within a day of their vigil at Damon's bedside. Both queens were drained physically and mentally after their vigorous spells. Yet, Midna kept casting more magic from some hidden reservoir of strength.

Zelda yawned less gracefully. "Midna, you should rest. They probably just left to relieve tension."

Even as she spoke, her words hung in the air. They were hollow with false hope that kept them from leaving to scour the kingdom.

Midna whispered, "It's like they're gone. I'd be able to tell if Maertisa were hiding them from me. I haven't felt this empty since…" She gathered her thoughts and continued, "This isn't like them. Damon would have told me if they planned to run away. Tisa would rather yell at me and then tell me she was leaving. They disappeared so suddenly. They could have been kidnapped. All six are worth so much to us. What if they've been drugged or hurt or-"

Zelda stood and slapped Midna. It brought the Twilight Queen out of her panic induced thoughts. Midna sat and put her head in her hands. Zelda sat beside her and wrapped an arm around Midna's shoulders.

Zelda said gently, "It's only been one day. We'll find them."

"Only a few hours were all it took for me to lose Makura. I don't want to lose my babies, too. Once, when Tisa was little, a rebel arranged for her to be taken. Makura was so afraid when we couldn't find her. He spent five hours searching the palace. We found her locked in a closet. Makura was going to kill her keeper. Then, Tisa laughed and ran to him. She said she was glad he had found them because she was tired of hide and seek."

Midna smiled at the memory and continued, "Her nanny caught several intruders sneaking along Tisa's balcony. She grabbed our sleeping child and ran. The guards took care of the would-be kidnappers, but for that short time, Makura and I thought Tisa was gone forever. I never wanted to live that again and it's happening now."

Zelda opened her mouth to reply when a soft knock was heard at their door. Since Midna didn't seem ready to move just yet, Zelda answered the door. A guard reported, "A messenger from the forest arrived with news about the children."

Zelda heard Midna stand. She asked, "Should we wake Ilia?"

The Hylian Queen answered, "Let her sleep. We can tell her if it proves true."

The guard led them to a drawing room. This particular room was for battle preparations. Zelda couldn't help the chill that ran up her spine. She felt a bad omen.

A man in green garb stood over a map of Hyrule spread out on the table. He said, "I'm sorry I can't bring better news. Your children are out of our reach and the kingdom is in danger. The Goddesses sent me to warn you. Majora is awakening."

Midna grew pale. "Majora is a myth, a story to tell naughty children."

Link shook his head. "You know that to be false."

Zelda looked between them and asked, "What is Majora?"

Midna answered, "What is right. I know only stories. One says that before our kingdom was united, a group of Twili opened a portal to hell. A demon god gave them power in exchange for a game. They all died. Others tried to save them. The last mumbled deliriously before he killed himself."

Link asked, "What did he say?"

Midna hissed, "It doesn't matter. Majora can't be awake. His magic was sealed."

Link wore a small smile in sad triumph. "How did you know he was sealed?"

Midna stood very still, her whole body tense. "I thought you were here to tell us about our children."

Link's eyes softened in sympathy. "Damon saw things, visions he didn't understand in the form of nightmares. The night I took the children, something from the world of his nightmares stole Damon. I had hoped to take them to the forest where we could protect them, but I was too late. Maertisa and the others were determined to save her brother. They passed into Termina this morning."

Zelda forced her posture to be open and calm, but her voice held unbridled venom. "Did you even think of telling us before kidnapping our children? And why would you even send Tetra? She's only eight!"

He flinched ever so slightly. "There wasn't time. After they shared the dream, Majora was aware of them. Your spell put them in danger. And what do you mean send Tetra? I never would have dreamed of taking her. She didn't share the vision, she was in no danger."

Midna looked faint. She asked incredulously, "You mean, Tetra is actually missing? Did my spell do this?"

Link gestured between both of them. "I'm sorry I don't know where the princess is. Light and Shadow combined to show hidden darkness. It called to Majora just as Majora has been calling to Damon."

Midna covered her mouth in alarm. Link came around the table. He put his hands on Midna's shoulders before pulling her into his arms. Zelda sat heavily in a chair as the words sank in.

He comforted, "What's done is done. I want them back safely as much as you, but we can't help them now. We can however make sure there is a home they can return to."

Zelda asked, "What do we have to do?"

Link grimaced and told them their kingdom was at war.

**Yes... there's the next chapter. We're definitely in Termina in the next bit. The Goddesses gifts were completely spontaneous. How does Tetra play into this? Any ideas?**

**Please read and review.**


	5. Clock Town

**Ahem! And now we are finally in Termina. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

After the shock wore off, Kaden fought to stay positive. This wasn't helped by the fact that his coordination was off. He fell forward and landed on his elbows, if you could call them that. It didn't really hurt, but that seed of self pity threatened to overwhelm him.

He wiped at his face and stood up. Strangely, no one seemed to notice his discomfort. A group of children were roughhousing to his left. Kaden forced his emotions to the back of his mind and shuffle-ran over to them.

The littlest kids screamed and ran when they saw him. Three older boys crossed their arms and barred his path. They didn't seem very intimidating, but he was barely taller than them in this form. Kaden slid to a stop, pin-wheeling his arms to keep his balance.

The boy in the middle asked, "What's a deku scrub doing at our hideout entrance?"

That's right, that's what he was now. That skull kid with the strange mask did this. Erith was missing, the Ocarina was stolen, and a spiteful fairy was all he had to show for it. His throat tightened as everything flashed through his mind. Why was he so emotional in this state?

Kaden squeaked, "I'm looking for my friend." He cringed internally. His voice was terrible. He continued, "He's a boy about your age with white hair and blue eyes."

The boy on the left blurted out, "We saw him."

The middle glared at the kid. He added, "Your friend entered the cave in town, but he never came out."

Kaden grew hopeful. It must have shown because the third kid explained, "You might not find him there. That cave holds dark secrets. Only the bravest go in and those that return are different."

Kaden nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

He did that odd shamble that counted as a run. It didn't take long to find the cave. Kaden hesitated. Before, he hadn't been afraid, but now his heart pounded in his chest. He tried to summon his courage. After all, Sir Kaden had faced much worse than dark caves.

Something knocked into the back of his head and a high voice practically screamed, "Just get on with it!"

Kaden glared at Tatl, but he was glad for her light. He strode forward into the blackness with his fairy companion beside him.

* * *

It took nearly a full day of riding, but Maertisa, Sheik, and Jae finally entered what had to be the strangest city they had ever seen. After exiting the base of a clock tower, the three of them split up to search for Kaden and Damon.

Maertisa couldn't believe what she was seeing. The town was laid like Castle town in Hyrule. Roads split off in the cardinal directions and led back to the clock tower, but they wound chaotically around businesses and market stalls.

If that wasn't odd enough, people of every race interacted. Even the races that usually fought the Hylians and humans hawked their wares or walked by with their families. The only one who didn't seem to get along was a dog chasing a deku scrub child.

Maertisa reached into her pouch for something to throw. Sure it was a scrub, but it was a child and the dog could hurt it. She pulled out a bag of deku nuts. Maertisa winced and hoped they weren't related.

She threw the seed. It hit the cobblestones with a loud pop in front of the dog. It yipped in surprise and turned on her. She was glad she stayed on her horse. The white dog growled and snarled as it ran around Edeline's feet.

"For the love of the Goddesses!" Maertisa cursed. She pulled back on Edeline. The horse reared and stomped right in front of the dog. It turned tail and ran with a panicked whine.

Maertisa sighed when a carpenter looked her way in surprise. She hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself. She flicked the reins and started her search again.

She couldn't help but wonder where the deku scrub had run off to. But it was probably going home already. She blinked wearily and sighed again. Where in the world were Kaden and Damon?

* * *

Jae started back to the clock tower. A soldier had informed her that no children were allowed to leave Clocktown without their parents. Damon had to be in the city, but what about Kaden?

"You stupid idiot. I'll never forgive you if you're dead," Jae mumbled under her breath.

She saw Sheik talking to a shop keeper across the square and led Ehren through the crowd to him. Flyers were posted about some carnival that was supposed to take place in two days. That was the only reason it was so busy.

Sheik nodded and went to his horse. Jae called out and waved. He saw and met her halfway. He asked, "Did you find them?"

Jae shook her head and added, "Nothing that would tell us where they are, either."

Sheik replied, "Me neither, but we can't do much more tonight. There's a curfew while the festival is going on and we need to be indoors before then."

Jae frowned. "Just what we need, another delay. A guard told me the kids can't leave town. I'd hate for Damon to spend the night hiding in an alley."

Sheik reassured, "I doubt that would happen. These people are good. If they saw a boy wandering alone at night, I'm sure they'd take him in. By morning someone should be able to tell us where he is if he's in the city."

Jae looked at him to see if he was serious. His hope was contagious. She said, "I saw an inn a couple blocks over. Let's meet Tisa and see if they have a room we can use."

Maertisa waited at the tower. One glance told them she hadn't found their missing friends. Sheik tried to stay positive as they walked to the inn. "We'll start again at daybreak. Those kids are as good as home."

Jae said, "One of those 'kids' is older than you."

Sheik blushed and stammered, "Stay with the horses. I'll get us a room."

Maertisa laughed lightly. "Jae-bird, he really is trying."

"I know, but I'm worried. We don't know how this world works. Kaden tends to act before he thinks. Usually his gut is right, but sometimes it gets him into trouble."

Maertisa replied, "You're right about that, but that's why we're here."

Jae giggled. The inn opened. Sheik grinned. "We have a place for the night. The innkeeper said to meet her round back to bed the horses."

Maertisa clapped. "Bravo. I must say I'm impressed you were able to get us a room on such short notice."

"You don't know the best part. This is the only inn and with the festival, they're nearly full. Come on, Anju is waiting for us."

Jae asked as they walked, "Anju? You're gone for two minutes and you're on a first name basis with the innkeeper already?"

Sheik was smart and didn't answer. A pretty lady with short red hair waited with a lantern. She said, "Welcome. I was just about to close for the night. You're really lucky you came when you did."

After their horses were settled, Anju led them through the lobby. Before she left them, Maertisa asked, "Have you seen a boy about ten years old wandering around town? He'd have white hair and eyes as blue as mine. He's my brother. He's been missing for a couple days now. We got separated on our journey to the city."

Sheik added, "His name is Damon."

Anju looked thoughtful. "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him, but I'm sorry to hear that. It seems like everyone has lost friends recently."

Jae asked, "What do you mean by that?"

A small voice asked, "Where are you, Anju?"

Maertisa had a sharp intake of breath as a deku scrub child entered the hallway. His palm was wrapped in cloth and he had a bandage on his cheek. Anju sighed in concern and said, "I asked you to wait for me."

"Is he yours?" Sheik asked jokingly.

Anju replied, "I found him earlier after he was attacked by a dog. Fortunately it didn't hurt him, but he did get scraped up when he fell running from it."

Maertisa knelt and held the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. That dog should be kept away from children if he's mean."

The scrub looked at her in shock. After a moment, he shuffled over to her. He wrapped his short arms around her and whimpered, "I'm so glad I found you!"

Maertisa's eyes widened in surprise and a glance at the others showed just as much shock. She stood, picking up the child. She said, "Thank you for taking care of him. I'll make sure he gets home safely."

Anju stared in disbelief. After a moment, she walked away, casting one last glance over her shoulder. Sheik used a key to unlock a door and they entered their room.

Maertisa put the scrub child on the bed and wrapped an arm around him. She didn't say a word. The child looked sheepishly at his feet, suddenly embarrassed by his show of affection earlier.

Jae said from where she stood, "I don't understand. If he's your brother, where's the fairy Link sent with him and how did he get this way?"

The scrub asked, "Wait, what? You think I'm Damon?"

Sheik said with a glower, "If you're not Damon, who are you and how do you know us?"

The scrub flinched. Maertisa scolded, "There's no need to scare the child." She pulled the kid protectively closer and asked, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

He said in disappointment, "You really don't recognize me. I knew you probably wouldn't, Princess, but I had hoped my own sister might."

He avoided Jae's eyes. She asked incredulously, "Kaden?"

He nodded sadly. Sheik looked ready to burst out laughing. "There's no way that twerp is him!"

Jae shoved Sheik and said, "If he says he's my brother then he is, regardless of whether you believe it."

The scrub looked ready to cry. He blubbered, "I'm so sorry, Jae-bird!"

Jae sighed and let her brother cling as he released the tension that had built since he left home. After a while, he only hiccupped. Jae said, "I don't know why you're being so emotional. You just left ahead of us. Nothing has changed."

Kaden said between pauses, "I don't know either. When I changed, it's like I became ten again. Everything seems horrible and I can't control myself."

Maertisa coaxed, "Just start at the beginning. What happened when you left the Lost Woods?"

Kaden glanced at Sheik. The prince wasn't happy, but he wasn't angry anymore. He began, "Ordona took me to the gateway. I was riding when two fairies flew at me. They spooked Erith. I was thrown and must have hit my head 'cuz I blacked out. When I came to, a skull kid in a mask had stolen the Ocarina of Time. When I tried to get it back, he jumped on Erith. I grabbed on but lost my grip. I ran after on foot. When I caught up, Erith was gone. The skull kid used the mask to change me into this."

He gestured to himself and took a huge breath to continue, "Then, a salesman said the skull kid stole Majora's mask from him and he was using its powers. He asked me to get the mask back for him. I couldn't find skull kid so I started looking for Damon. A Great Fairy told me Damon went to her for help. Skull kid attacked her while Damon was in her fountain. She sent Damon out of his reach and then skull kid hurt her for it. Anju found me after that."

Maertisa closed her eyes in thought. Damon wasn't here. He was somewhere in this world, though. She could feel it. If Majora wanted him, he had to be important, but why? A bell broke through her thoughts.

Maertisa blinked in surprise. A fairy floated in front of her. It giggled. Maertisa looked down. Kaden had climbed into her lap and fallen asleep.

The fairy said with a laugh, "Even though you're a couple, you look like mother and child!"

Maertisa glared and snapped her fingers. The fairy was trapped in a bubble. She screamed in alarm and pounded her fists, but it wouldn't pop.

Jae stalked over to it and demanded, "Who are you?"

The fairy jumped in surprise. She answered, "I'm Tatl. Me and my brother, Tael, are friends with skull kid. But I already apologized for what we did!"

Sheik asked, "Out of curiosity, why are you with Kaden?"

She replied in a rush, "I thought he was the best way to get back to them. Skull kid's been acting strange ever since he put on that mask. The fact that he left me behind says so."

Maertisa popped the bubble. She explained, "That mask is evil, that's all there is to it."

Jae lifted Kaden off Maertisa's lap. She whispered, "It is weird to see him like this. He hasn't acted this way in years. I'll sleep with him. It'll be like when we were kids."

Maertisa moved the candle over to the table. She asked, "Would you help me with this, Sheik?"

"What do you need?"

"I need to change. This armor is amazing, but uncomfortable to sleep in. You should change too, since we're sleeping together."

Sheik burned a bright scarlet. Maertisa grabbed the side of the blind. "Help unfold this. I know how easily embarrassed you get about modesty."

Jae giggled as she took off her tunic, further deepening his blush. Sheik grabbed hold and pulled the blind out, partitioning off part of the room. He then disappeared behind it.

Jae took Kaden to the smaller bed. Within minutes, she was asleep. Maertisa finished changing and curled up on the other bed. She closed her eyes as the bed sank when Sheik lay down beside her. She moved until his bare chest pressed against her back.

He started to move away to give her more room. Maertisa stopped him by taking his arm and wrapping it across her stomach. He was tense beside her. She smiled as she whispered soothingly, "Be at ease, Prince Sheik. I merely wished for body contact between friends. Goddess knows how little I have at home in the Twilight."

Sheik relaxed and held her more securely. His breath was warm on her ear as he whispered back, "The court frowns upon such actions and even my friends have abandoned me."

Sheik's heat was putting her to sleep. As her lids grew heavy, Maertisa mumbled, "We're here with you, Sheik."

* * *

Maertisa woke to the sound of the step of someone who didn't want to be heard. The light from the moon seemed particularly bright, but proved it was still the middle of the night. She looked around, checking for anything out of place.

A line of light lit the floor as someone left the room. Maertisa slowly disentangled from Sheik's embrace. She stood silently, her experience as a wolf lending stealth.

Maertisa slipped through the door frame and into the hall. A shadow on the wall led her to a window. She was in time to see a bare foot push off the sill and onto the roof.

As she followed the figure, she couldn't help but notice the moon leering down at her. As odd as it was, the mystery would have to wait. Her concern was the child who sat hugging their knees trying hard not to shake in fear.

Maertisa sat beside the scrub and asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Kaden mumbled, "The last time I saw Damon, I told him I knew what it's like to have recurring nightmares. Only, I haven't had them in years before tonight."

Maertisa was torn. He never would have told her this under normal circumstances. But the fact that he was confiding in her had to mean something. She glanced at him and caught him reading her reaction before looking away.

She decided to do what she would have done if he had come to her before he changed. Maertisa reached out and grabbed his hand. Even though it had the texture of bark, it was still soft and warm like normal skin. Though, he had calluses from training and work on the ranch.

After a moment, Kaden gripped her hand in return. He whispered, "You must find me repulsive in this form."

Maertisa giggled and replied, "I may think you're an idiot who doesn't listen to others, but repulsive never crossed my mind. It's actually very endearing to see you like this."

He buried his face in his arm and exclaimed, "That's almost worse!"

Maertisa asked, "So why are we on the roof? You could have woken us up."

Kaden retorted, "And fight with Sheik again over something I can't control?" He sighed and continued, "I didn't know where else to go. When I had nightmares as a kid, I'd play my ocarina in the forest until I fell asleep. Only now, I don't have my ocarina and there's no forest."

Maertisa wrapped an arm around Kaden and pulled him close. She leaned back until she was lying on the warm tiles, bringing him with her. With Kaden tucked into her side, Maertisa began to sing. It was a simple comforting lullaby her father would sing when she couldn't sleep.

Now, as Kaden slept peacefully beside her, the memories it brought back surrounded her in love. After all, those who were lost were never truly gone. Makura's lullaby whisked her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A lone figure paused at the edge of town, his head cocked as though listening to something only he could hear. After a moment, he continued on. What could it have been, but a trick of the moonlight?

**I wonder who that could be? Any guesses? I put the bit about being a couple here because it made me smile. I hope it made you smile too. Tatl isn't evil, but I hope to portray Tael the same way. **

**So without further delay, please read and review.**


	6. The Third Night

**First off... I'm not dead. And neither are my stories! I know it's been absolutely forever since I updated Gender Bender and I'm truly sorry. I've actually committed my deadly sin of writing. Not sure if it will truly be my downfall yet. **

**Allow me to explain. When I write a story, I plot points of things I want or expect to happen. I will write myself a note and continue with the story from where I am, no matter how much it pulls me to write out what I've just thought up. **

**Gender Bender is one such story where I broke my rule. I've written out most of the first two or three chapters that happen after Link grows up and most of the Spirit Temple/Getting to Ganon's castle.**

**Also, since I've been writing so much for Gender Bender, this is all I've written to date for Cursed Mask. It gets kind of heavy in this chapter, so bear with me. **

**Now to tell you what has really been bugging me. I watched the Sound of Music for the first time in forever when it occurred to me, 'I wonder if this has ever been crossed with Fullmetal Alchemist?'**

**Yeah... And then I thought about it. Sure, it would have to be different somehow. Maria and Riza are hardly similar. Yet it still bothered me(in a good way). If you want to see this idea, please send me a message or review. If I get a response, I won't totally scrap the idea.**

**And now that I'm done rambling... Our child heroes are starting to wake up on the dawn of the second day.**

Kaden hugged the arms around him. His sister was warm and comfortable behind him. She sighed and placed a kiss against his hair.

Kaden's eyes shot open. That scent wasn't Jae's. A glance across the room proved his fears. He fought to get out of bed, but the arms kept him in place.

Maertisa whispered in his ear, "Don't wake them. I want to be out of the city as soon as we can. They will only delay us. I've already written a note."

Kaden resigned himself to her hold for a while longer. Maertisa added, "Jae was in bed with him when we got back. I wonder if she knows she moved during the night."

Kaden rolled over and whispered back, "Either way, she's going to be angry. I'd rather be out of range of the backlash."

Maertisa sat up slowly. Her grace was obvious. There was no way she could pass as a commoner here. He could only hope it didn't get them into trouble. All the men would probably be after her and he wasn't able to keep them away like this. Kaden felt his face heat up at the course of his thoughts and was glad the bark covered it. Friendly Maertisa in the morning was even harder to resist than angry Maertisa at night.

Kaden slipped out of her grasp as Maertisa stood. She pulled her long orange hair over a shoulder and disappeared behind the blind. Kaden forced his feelings away from her. He dressed quickly and waited in the hall with Tatl floating around his head. A couple minutes later, Maertisa emerged. Somehow she made the plain armor and tunic look like the most lavish ball gown.

Maertisa pulled her hair back and wrapped a leather band around it. Kaden started down the hall. There was no way he could let his mind wander in that direction.

Maertisa explained as she followed, "The fairy said Damon wasn't in Clock Town. While we look for my brother, Jae and Sheik will look for a way to get your ocarina back."

She took the lead down the steps. Kaden complained with a pant, "Slow down! You always were faster than me, but this is just ridiculous."

Maertisa looked back as Kaden caught up. She apologized, "Sorry about this. We need the time."

Kaden protested as Maertisa picked him up. She placated as she increased her stride, "I promise Jae and Sheik won't hear of this."

He sat huffily on her hip. Down in the lobby, Anju appeared from the back room wiping her hands on her apron. Kaden cringed. So much for keeping it secret from Jae and Sheik. Anju asked, "Leaving so soon?"

Maertisa responded easily, "I'm taking Kaden back to the forest. His family is very worried about him."

Maertisa walked to the stable. Kaden waited as she saddled Edeline. She heard the skepticism in his voice as he asked, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Maertisa replied slowly, "We're going to the nearest forest. They hold meaning for both Damon and I. It will be the first place he would go if he were able. And he's very capable for his age."

A small voice said, "I doubt ma even cares that I'm gone."

Maertisa spun and dropped. Kaden jumped in surprise and she held his face with both hands, keeping his eyes on hers. She commanded, "Stop that. Your mother loves you. Your sister is practically begging for you to let her into your life. They were so happy to hear that you were coming home. If you were less absorbed in removing your nonexistent self-blame, you'd see how much we love you. If you were you right now, I'd slap you."

In one motion, Maertisa picked Kaden up and put him in the saddle. As she led Edeline toward the town gate, Kaden was uncharacteristically silent. It wasn't until a solider stopped them that he started paying attention to where they were going.

"So it's true what they say about divine beings taking care of the little ones. Or maybe you're a spirit, for I've never seen a fairy following a warrior princess who's beauty is unmatched by any of this world."

Maertisa laughed and said, "Your flattery wouldn't work on one blessed with divinity and I had a heartbeat last time I checked. No, the little one is the brother of a friend. I'm afraid he was left behind. I'm taking him back to the forest."

Kaden noticed she didn't deny the bit about being a princess. The soldier seemed to as well. He said, "There are few who match your air. Only those who know their way about a sword are so striking." He leaned casually on his pike and finished with a grin, "You be careful out there, princess. The roads aren't as safe as usual. I wouldn't want you to get hurt and leave a poor military man short on company."

Maertisa placed a hand on his chest and leaned close to whisper, "I think I'll be fine. I'm a big girl who knows how to take care of herself."

She spun and drew her sword, brandishing it with a flourish. The soldier looked impressed. He took a serious note as he replied, "Me and my friends are going to meet later at the Milk Barn. If you make it back to town tonight, you should stop by. Tell them Willard sent you."

Maertisa answered as she mounted behind Kaden, "If I'm back, I will."

Willard winked and drawled, "See you then, princess."

Maertisa smirked and kicked, pushing Edeline to a gallop as they left town. They had been riding for several hours when Kaden said, "He shouldn't have called you princess."

"What?"

"That soldier, you shouldn't have gotten so friendly. If he knew who he was talking to, he would have seen the mockery he was making."

Maertisa said with a smile, "Like you do? He had no idea there was truth in his words. To him, princess was a mere nickname until he knew my real name. I think you're jealous."

Kaden covered his blunder by snidely replying, "No! We just don't have time to fraternize with the people here."

"You think I'm going to go with some random guy just because he asked to have a drink?"

Kaden said caustically, "Well, he is your type. So you aren't going?"

Maertisa snorted at the hopeful note in his voice. She said, "No, I'm going if I can. Our friend Willy isn't as simple as he seemed. He was fishing among those leaving town for someone like us. I think he may be able to help us. And if he can't, taverns tend to hold useful information."

* * *

Jae pushed through the door and hissed under her breath, "I can't believe Tisa! How could she!"

Sheik followed tentatively. He had woken up with Jae sprawled on top of him. It had been such a shock that he hadn't been able to move, not knowing what to do with the circumstances.

Jae woke up a little later as the sun rose. "You make a good mattress, Kaden."

She laid her head on his chest and snuggled in. A moment later, Jae sat up so quickly she fell backwards. Sheik tried to catch her and they both landed on the floor with a crash.

Sheik said, "It doesn't matter right now. Tisa asked us to find Skull Kid."

Thankfully, when Sheik had read Tisa's note, he had edited out the bit about coming back from the bathroom to find Jae in bed with him. No need to make Jae angrier than she already was.

Jae looked ready to argue about the importance of sleeping together, but agreed, "You're right. Skull Kid is our objective."

Sad that she had so thoroughly dropped the subject, but glad the conversation was over, Sheik bought them breakfast before they went around town asking questions. Everywhere they went, someone had a complaint about Skull Kid. His pranks didn't seem to have an end. If he wasn't undoing the carpenters' work, he was releasing cuckoos from their cages in the market or creating some other chaos.

After a couple dozen dead ends, Jae sighed heavily and said, "I need a drink."

Sheik rubbed his eyes and nodded in agreement. They entered a bar. As Jae sat, Sheik said, "I'll get us something."

As he waited for their drinks, a group of men not much older than them walked in. Even though the night was young, it was obvious they were already inebriated. The bartender scowled and the barmaid groaned.

Sheik turned back to the bar to avoid drawing attention. Experience taught that people like the drunks tended to latch onto anything new or unusual. And there was nothing more strange than the presence of Hylians in Termina.

From the corner of his eye, Sheik saw Jae lean casually, hiding her face in shadow. He could tell she wished for a cloak instead of her blue hat.

The men grew louder. After a few minutes, most of the patrons had left. Besides the two of them, only a handful remained. Sheik was beginning to wonder what was taking the bartender so long.

"What's this, boys? A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be sitting alone. Come along with us, lass. We'll show you a good time."

Sheik turned to see one of the men sit by Jae and wrap an arm around her waist to the guffaw of his friends. A quick glance showed no one was going to step in. These ruffians had the villagers under their thumb.

The bartender finally set their drinks down. Sheik took them and tried not to growl as he walked over to Jae. "Sorry that took so long, dear. I didn't expect to leave you waiting."

Jae took the hint and stood, breaking out of the man's grasp. She giggled and said teasingly, "I waited this long for you. What are a few minutes more?"

She attached herself to his hip and leaned to kiss his neck playfully. As she pulled back, Jae whispered, "I had the situation under control. I could have taken them. And the barmaid already left to fetch a night patrol."

Sheik laughed like she said something funny to covertly look around. Sadly, he didn't have time to dwell on Jae's actions. True enough, the waitress was missing. He led them to a quieter part of the bar. It wasn't that he was afraid, but they couldn't afford to make a scene.

They were almost to another table when they heard, "Hey! I saw her first. What do you think you're doing?"

Jae groaned beside Sheik. She wasn't afraid to get in a fight. Sheik realized he had to resolve this quickly. He turned to see the first man walk over. His eyes were glazed by all the alcohol he had consumed.

Sheik kept his arm wrapped around Jae's waist. It was half protective, half to ensure she didn't launch herself at the drunkard. He said, "I think you're mistaken. I came here with her and I'll be leaving with her after our drink."

"I didn't see you with her when I entered."

Sheik suggested, "I think you've had enough to drink. Maybe you should consider heading home."

"Then I'll take the lass with me!"

In seconds, the other four men surrounded Sheik. Jae was torn from his grasp. He tried to find her, but she was hidden by the brawlers.

He tossed the mug of ale, connecting with one of the thugs' heads. It didn't do much. Sheik held his own, but the alcohol gave strength. These men weren't holding back and even though Sheik was dealing most of the damage, the few hits that landed on him threatened to break bone. A fist connected with the side of his head. Sheik fell to the floor.

He must have bit his cheek, because he spat blood. Sheik got up on his hands and knees to rejoin the fight when someone kicked him in the gut. Sheik curled in on himself, finding his lungs unresponsive. His gut wrenched itself as he tried to make his diaphragm work. One of them pulled out a knife and waved it in front of Sheik's face.

"Let's see how she likes you if you can't speak."

Through blood stained vision, Sheik saw they intended to cut his tongue out. While he fought two of them to get up, the one with the knife grabbed his chin to pry his mouth open. From across the room came a high pitched squeal of pain.

The drunks paused to look over where their leader rolled on the ground clutching himself in pain. Sheik awkwardly raised his eyes to see Jae toss aside a fire poker.

She commanded with a thunderous roar, "Release my husband!"

The night patrol chose this exact moment to show up. As the soldiers entered, the barmaid took in the broken glass and tables as she sidled behind the bar. The lead drunk was still howling where he lay.

The men holding Sheik dropped him and stepped back, realizing they had been caught. Sheik moaned and tried to stand. As he fell back onto his stomach, Jae rushed over to support him. With her help, he made it a surviving stool by the bar, which he leaned heavily on.

One of the soldiers asked, "What happened here?"

No one spoke up. The guard raised an eyebrow and surveyed the damage. He sighed and added, "I don't mind hauling all of you to the stationhouse to get this figured out."

Jae pointed at the drunken leader and volunteered, "He tried to get friendly. I demonstrated what happens when someone I don't know gets a little too grabby."

The soldier knew that wasn't all that happened, but a look at the drunk on the ground said he believed her. He looked past them to the bartender and asked, "That true, Talon?"

"The lady's right. Finn tried to assault her. Guess he learned his lesson."

The soldier accepted it with a nod, but gave a subtle glance to Sheik. He turned to his men and said, "Escort Finn and his friends home. Make sure they leave town."

It took two men to lift Finn from the fetal position he was in. Jae watched, waiting for them to leave. She was as nervous as a cornered cat. Sheik reached for her hand.

She turned her attention to him and the tension within her dissolved. She turned into the concerned wife she was pretending to be. Sheik couldn't help but hope that some of it was real.

The one guard remained. He walked over and said, "We all know that's not everything that happened here and I don't know why you're not telling me the truth, but I don't have enough time in the day to deal with every little detail for the fights I break up. My name's Willard. I'm captain of my squad. My men will make sure you aren't bothered by them any more tonight. They're farm hands from a nearby ranch. They come to town about once a month and raise hell."

Sheik nodded in thanks and stood to leave. Jae wrapped an arm around him and waited to see if he could stay upright. When he wavered, the soldier moved to Sheik's other side.

"God, what did they do to you? You need a doctor."

Jae asked, "Help me get him to our hotel. We don't really know anyone in town and I can take care of him."

Willard asked, "Are you sure? He needs a professional."

Jae replied, "I am a professional. My mother was a healer. She taught me everything I know."

"Alright then, you must be staying at Anju's place. The least I can do is take you there."

Together, they stumbled into the lobby. Willard went as far as their room before saying, "Here is where I leave you. I'll send someone by in the morning to check on you. I hope your husband gets well soon."

Jae blushed as she closed the door and locked it. Sheik started to slide down the wall and she caught him before he hit the ground. She sat him in a chair and lit a lamp, setting it on the table.

She began pulling out bottles and rags. When she pulled a bowl out of her pouch, Sheik asked, "Where did you store all of this?"

Jae answered as she filled the bowl with water, "In a gift from my father. Kaden and I found his item pouch. When he left home, Kaden took most of the objects it contained. Since it's bigger on the inside, it became my medicine bag."

She used a cloth to start washing away dirt and blood. Sheik hissed in pain as hot water entered a cut on his cheek. Jae explained, "Midna gave my mother a thermos blessed with magic. It can keep spring water hot nearly indefinitely. Same goes for cold. And don't think I'm doing this because I'm thanking you for defending me. You shouldn't have started that fight."

Sheik chuckled and winced. "I don't know if you saw, but they attacked me first."

"Cracked rib, possibly broken. I'll need to wrap it before you sleep, just in case."

"What?"

Jae demanded, "Take off your clothes. I need to see what other injuries you're hiding."

When Sheik hesitated, Jae reached out and started stripping his gear off. He struggled halfheartedly at first, but resigned to his fate. He didn't have the energy to fight her. As Jae pulled the last layer off, Sheik heard her gasp. He closed his eyes. He already had an idea how bad it was.

"You should have seen the other guy," Sheik attempted to joke.

"Oh Sheik," Jae sighed.

Cool hands tentatively touched his ribs and stomach. When Sheik recoiled, Jae pulled away and hissed, "Sorry."

Sheik gave a weak smile and admitted, "Honestly, my head hurts most."

Jae turned her attention there, brushing his hair aside to look for cuts. Sheik couldn't help but notice how intimate the movement was. He asked, "Why did you call me your husband during the fight?"

At first she didn't answer. Then, "I followed your lead."

Sheik sat quietly and thought about her words. He hadn't been acting that far into it. Jae finished her exam and added, "Don't think about it too much. I wouldn't want to give you another concussion."

* * *

Jae lay in bed thinking back on Sheik's question. Why had she called him that? It was so obvious he was acting as young lovers. She turned to look at him sleeping beside her. He looked so peaceful. And beautiful. She had noticed how defined his muscles were during her exam. Thankfully his eyes had been closed or he would have caught her staring. Jae brushed the hair back from his eyes. He desperately needed rest.

She had given a tea to relieve most of the pain he was feeling and help him relax enough to sleep. Sheik wasn't able to hide his pain from her as well as Kaden, but she was impressed by his level of tolerance. Most men would have blacked out long before the walk home.

His injuries were worse than she originally thought, but better than she feared. Broken ribs were tricky, but healed when treated right. Jae wondered just how many fights the prince had been in. It seemed like every time he was, he lost. After so many losses, it starts to affect you. Was he discouraged? Did he doubt his skill? He wasn't a bad fighter, he just chose his enemies carelessly.

Sheik had asked her to sleep with him because he felt better knowing he could protect her when she was within reach. They had both underestimated the abilities of those thugs. Jae shuddered as she remembered fighting that man, Finn.

He had been trying to carry her off when she managed to grab that iron rod. Who knows where she'd be now if those soldiers hadn't stepped in. And Sheik would be bleeding on the floor from whatever punishment Finn's friends dealt.

No, there was no way Sheik could defend her, let alone himself if Finn came after them. They both knew what he meant, though. There was comfort in a simple touch, and they could both use it after their close call.

Jae bit her lip and cursed internally. Since when did she and Sheik synchronize their intentions? She sighed and reached for the hilt of the knife under her pillow. Finding it, she wrapped her hand around it and looked at where her naked sword stood against the headboard. There was no way she was sleeping unarmed tonight.

Jae reached for Sheik's hand. As she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, Jae wondered how Maertisa was faring. Kaden seemed unable to do much in his current form. If it came to a fight, he'd be completely vulnerable. This world was turning out to be more dangerous than she could imagine.

* * *

Maertisa was smothering the fire as Kaden woke. "Tisa, it's the middle of the night."

She leaned across the coal pit and covered his mouth. She cocked her head and listened. Kaden waited. Then he heard it. A group of hunters were in the forest. Ones like he had encountered once before. His eyes widened and Maertisa nodded.

As she pulled her hand away, Maertisa breathed in his ear, "I'll draw them off. Edeline will get you to safety."

She picked Kaden up and put him in the saddle, using leather straps to keep him there. In a blink, she was the crème wolf, blinding against the forest floor. She growled low in her throat and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Edeline moved into a thicket and lay down. Kaden bent low to the saddle. The silence was brittle. The air felt ready to snap with icy tension.

He was reminded of another time, when Auru had taken him to the desert. All was routine until a troupe of rogue bulblins rounded a crest in the sand. Like then, Kaden had felt useless as Auru pushed him into the sand and ran to keep their attention off him.

He grit his teeth as the party entered their small camp. It was too dark to see which of the races they were, but a dark hunger rolled off of them in waves. Kaden fought his nausea as well as his urge to end them. Unlike the desert, he didn't have a chance against this enemy. He had to trust Maertisa and hope that she was as quick as ever.

The hunters conversed in hushed tones. Kaden watched as they edged toward his cover. He could hear them breathe just beyond the thin barrier.

A wolf broke cover. Maertisa ran through camp and into the forest depths. The hunters crowed and gave chase. Kaden finally allowed himself to exhale. After an eternity, Edeline stood up and started running. From the way she acted, it certainly seemed like what his father had told him years ago was true.

* * *

Maertisa followed Kaden's scent to a ranch. It led to a large barn. Losing those creatures had taken longer than she anticipated and even longer to get back to Kaden. She looked around from the cover of the forest. This seemed like a good place.

After a quick dash, Maertisa snuck into the barn. If the owners weren't up yet, they would be soon. The cows smelt particularly strong of milk. She shifted and called, "Kaden, where are you?"

A head popped up from a pile of bedding. Kaden ran over and wrapped his arms around her legs. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for hours."

Maertisa rubbed the top of his head and smiled. So he had been concerned for her. "Sorry, got distracted."

The scrub looked up and studied her with a comical stare that was meant to be serious. He reached for her hand and yanked. Maertisa hissed and pulled her arm back.

Before he flew into a frenzy and got angry, Maertisa said, "It was only one arrow. I removed it and will be fine. There's no need to worry." Kaden opened his mouth to argue and Maertisa finished, "I'll have Jae look at it when we return to Clock Town."

Just then, a little girl entered the barn. She emitted a small squeak of surprise and dropped her bucket. As she ran out, Maertisa sighed and followed. Obviously Kaden hadn't asked permission before spending what remained of the night in the barn.

Maertisa sighed as she considered how they had gotten here. A shift of green caught her eyes. She threatened, "Don't you even think of looking over here, Kaden!"

Cremani chuckled and suggested, "Why don't you take our little friend outside to play, Romani?"

After the door closed, Maertisa sighed again. When she had explained how she and Kaden had arrived, leaving out the wolf bit, the ranch owner had insisted on checking her wound. Which led to sitting half naked in front of a complete stranger.

Cremani started wrapping her shoulder and said, "You're lucky. The arrow didn't pierce bone so it will heal quickly."

As Maertisa shrugged her tunic back on, she asked, "Is it really alright for you and your sister to be out here all alone? Two women would be easy targets for bandits. A soldier told us to be careful and my friends and I are seasoned fighters."

Cremani got a soft look in her eyes. "So… Willard said that? It's just like him to be so considerate." Her eyes lost their light expression. "Either way, it doesn't matter. They say the moon is going to crash, so one more day won't make much difference."

The moon? So it hadn't always been so close. Maertisa bluffed, "It seems like it's always been this way now."

Cremani gave a small smile. "Who would have guessed it's only been about a week. I hear the Zoras on the coast are having trouble with the tide. Even the Gerudo Pirates' ships are crashing. And no one has heard from the Gorons in days."

Before Maertisa could inquire more, they heard from outside, "Tisa!"

When she heard the scream, her heart leapt into her throat. Maertisa ran outside as fast as she could. She turned and scanned the area, ready to call magic and draw her sword at a moment's notice. Kaden tripped into view.

Maertisa crouched by him and asked, "What's wrong?"

The knight was clearly shaken up. His hands trembled as he clung to her tunic. Tatl flew up and said, "Kaden was greeting an animal. I didn't see why he ran away. It happened in the corral."

Cremani caught up and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Maertisa stood. "Stay here with Kaden. I'm going to take a look."

"Tisa… Please…"

Cremani crouched with her arms around him. Maertisa drew her sword and stalked around the barn. Horses snorted with excitement just out of sight. The corral wrapped around the other side of the barn. Maertisa climbed through the fence.

A herd came crashing toward her. She covered her face as they flowed around her. When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat.

She held out a hand. One of the horses snuffled her shoulder. Two of the horses kept their distance. Maertisa took a step and they sidestepped away. Her lips quivered as she blew a low whistle. Their ears perked forward. One took a hesitant step toward her. Maertisa stated singing.

* * *

Kaden waited. It couldn't be true. What he had seen had to be a cruel joke. His knuckles were white as he clenched a fist. Then he heard a sound, something he'd never forget. Kaden broke out of Cremani's hold and ran back.

Two horses lay beside a wolf. Cremani grabbed him from behind. "Stay back! Where'd Maertisa go?"

Kaden protested, "It's fine. She's right there."

The wolf looked over. Kaden saw shock and fear in her eyes. She trotted over. Cremani pulled Kaden and shouted, "Keep away!"

The wolf paused. Her confusion was clear. Cremani took a step back. Kaden ran to where Maertisa knelt and wrapped his arms around her. She shook against him. He felt her tears land on his face. No, he was crying too.

A startled gasp finally broke them apart. Kaden felt Maertisa look up and breathe, "Cremani?"

Romani ran around the corner of the barn. Cremani clutched her sister's arm to hold her back. "No, stay back! Stay away from us!"

Kaden saw Cremani's terror and felt sad. How could they understand? His own shape shift would be unbelievable. Maertisa stood, moving so Kaden was hidden behind her.

Cremani asked in horror, "What are you?"

Romani was so confused and scared by her sister's words. Maertisa started, "I can explain. What I told you about my brother was true-"

"Leave! Get off our ranch!"

She pulled Romani away, never taking her eyes off of them until they were out of view. Maertisa fell to her knees, pulling Kaden against her. Kaden buried his face in Maertisa's tunic. One thought was stuck in his head. "Is it them?"

Maertisa sobbed and nodded, unable to speak. After a moment, she said, "Epona and Eleni didn't understand who I was. They don't trust me like they used to. The wolf only confused them. They had seen me like that when I was young."

Maertisa stood hesitantly. "We should go. I don't want them to fear us any more than they already do."

Kaden hung onto her pant leg as she walked to where Edeline grazed freely. Ehren had been in the paddock when his father's horse surprised him. Finding his own horse was a happy reunion, but seeing Epona and Edeline brought back that childhood fear that used to plague him. It seemed to happen a lot lately.

Maertisa mounted up behind him. Ehren would be safe here for now. He glanced at the house to see Cremani pull the curtains shut. Maertisa shouted and Edeline trotted along the path to the ranch entrance. Then they turned off the road.

* * *

Damon leaned against a tree and caught his breath. He had been walking for nearly two days after that fairy sent him here. Naoise was still in the city as far as he knew. He was tired, hungry, and scared.

"Navi, why do they want me? What could I possibly do?"

The blue fairy lit the dim. She said, "Link thinks you might have the power to unleash Majora. Obviously Majora thinks you do as well."

"I'm still a beginner. Maertisa would be a better choice."

She looked like she wanted to say something else when Damon stumbled into a clearing. A wooden fortress spread before him. A leaf twitched to his right. Damon took a hesitant step back. He felt like he was being watched.

* * *

Maertisa lay down by the fire. She felt dead tired from catching only about an hour of sleep over the past few days. Kaden was asleep as soon as he hit the ground. Despite her attempts to fall asleep, Cremani's words kept coming back.

When sleep continued to elude her, Maertisa stood to take a walk. The moon… Cremani seemed sure it would crash soon. One week… how was it all connected?

A branch cracked in the dark. Maertisa was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard it. She paused to return to camp when she was ambushed.

A dozen small figures darted from the undergrowth. The swish of a net was the only warning she had before it landed on her. She became entangled in the confusion. She shouted, "Get away from me! I will end all of you!"

Maertisa felt her skin grow warm as she prepared to burn the ropes containing her. Strong hands pulled and twisted, wrapping the net tighter and affectively pinning her arms to her sides. No matter, her magic wasn't so easily held in check.

As she opened her mouth to begin the incantation, a stinging prick bit her neck. Her tongue seemed to grow thick. Maertisa's vision swam as she fell to her knees. Red eyes glowed at the edge of her sight. The sky spun as she landed on her back and those many hands reached for her when she finally fell unconscious.

Maertisa woke lying on her side. A quick test proved her hands and ankles were bound behind her back. Her mind was still foggy from whatever she had been drugged with. She wouldn't be able to cast magic yet.

Unable to break the bindings, Maertisa examined her surroundings. She was within a solid wooden construct about ten feet square. Apart from a pile of rags in the corner, the room was completely empty. Moonlight filtered through a slat near the ceiling. A drain led to the room next door.

Maertisa called quietly, "Hello? Kaden? Is anybody there?"

When she was afraid she was alone, a voice answered, "Tisa, is that you?"

After a shuffle, fingers pushed through the grate. Her tongue was still sluggish as she replied, "Yeah, it's me. Where are we?"

Kaden said with a small waver, "I overheard a guard say we're in a swamp fortress. Where were you? All I remember was being grabbed and stuffed in a bag. I've been here for a couple hours. It's near midnight."

Maertisa sighed and tried to think calmly. If Kaden could understand their captors, then they were intelligent. This was a misunderstanding. She was going to speak when she heard a low moan.

From next door, Kaden asked, "What was that? Tisa, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered back.

The bundle in the corner shifted. A small figure stood. It wouldn't have been a problem, but in her current situation, they could do whatever they wished to her. She looked closely to discover their intent.

The person was cowering from her. Only a child would be unable to see they had the upper hand. Maertisa felt herself blanch. What was a child doing out here?

Realizing she had to do something, Maertisa coaxed softly, "Don't be afraid, little one. I'm not going to hurt you."

The child stopped shivering in the dark. Their voice was hoarse and low from disuse. "Tisa?"

Maertisa strained to hear. "What did you call me?"

The kid staggered into the moonlight. Maertisa gasped. From the next cell over, Kaden asked in panic, "Tisa, are you alright? Who's with you?"

Maertisa breathed, "Damon."

"Hey sis," her brother replied.

Damon stumbled to her and curled into her as best he could. Maertisa laughed in relief. After a moment, she felt Damon tear at the ropes holding her. When she was free, Maertisa pulled Damon into her arms.

"I was so worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping in the castle in Hyrule. When I woke, I was lost in a forest with Navi, the fairy. I've been running ever since."

Maertisa reassured, "It's going to be okay now. Link said all we need to do is return to the gateway. Navi can get us all home."

Damon whispered, "I don't think it's going to be that simple."

Before he could explain, one side of their prison opened to reveal a small army of Deku Scrub armed with spears. Maertisa led the way cautiously with Damon close behind. All earlier signs of weakness from her brother were gone. His demeanor was that of a strong prince. Maertisa couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Outside the cell, she looked around. Kaden slowly exited his prison beside her. He looked dazed. Maertisa asked, "Are you okay, Kaden?"

Damon's curiosity and confusion were palpable behind her. Kaden gave a curt nod. One of the guards said, "Your trial begins soon. Come with us."

Kaden snarled, "Trial? We didn't do anything wrong!"

A guard used the butt of his spear to strike Kaden. Maertisa took a step defensively toward him when a handful of blades cut her off. Kaden said with some of his usual cockiness, "I'm all right, Tisa. It takes more than a bully to knock me down."

The guard who had spoken, commanded, "Start walking and keep silent."

Maertisa glared at those around them as she allowed herself to be herded to their fate.

* * *

Jae couldn't believe how crowded the square was. The festivities had been going all evening, but the main event was getting near. Within the hour, fireworks would be lit.

She and Sheik had spent the day trying to find a lead, but were hampered by their injuries and the crowds. They had finally learned from an astronomer that Skull Kid was at the top of the Clock Tower. She was looking for an entrance, but hadn't had any luck yet. Sheik made his way to her. It was clear there was no way in.

* * *

Maertisa stood protectively between her friends and the scrub leader. A scrub to the side in a butler's waistcoat stated, "You stand accused of kidnap and murder. How do you plead?"

Maertisa kept her poise. "Would you please elaborate? I am not sure I understand the charges."

The leader slammed his staff and said, "Tell me what you've done with my daughter!"

Maertisa replied levelly, "I have never seen your daughter and I speak for the three of us when I plead innocent of these accusations."

The king scrub called, "You heard their testimony!"

The multitude erupted. The guards were having a hard time keeping them at bay. The first scrub waited for the cacophony to die down. "If you tell us where the Princess is, your punishment won't be as severe."

Kaden interjected, "We don't know anything about your princess!"

The crowd shouted in reply. Maertisa glanced at Kaden and saw Damon grab his hand. He understood her idea. If they could delay long enough, her magic wouldn't be affected by the drugs and they had a good chance to escape.

Maertisa faced the leader. "We have nothing more to say on this matter. I stand by my word. We are wrongly accused of these crimes."

The judge said, "You have been found guilty. Only recovery of the princess will stay your execution."

Maertisa felt herself relax. Executions were always held in the morning. There was easily enough time for them to get away.

The scrub king commanded, "Build the pyre. Execute the prisoners!"

Hands grabbed Maertisa's wrists and ankles. A panicked scream ripped her heart in two. "Tisa!"

A glance over her shoulder showed Kaden and Damon being pulled away. Maertisa broke free and ran to help. A rope lassoed her chest. As it tightened, she fell. Quickly, her legs were bound. The scrubs lifted and carried her to a post. Her eyes darted around as she desperately searched for the others.

"Kaden! Damon!"

They were being hoisted on posts similar to her own over a slowly building bonfire. They were terrified and she was powerless to help. Her own post began to rise above the fire. Maertisa fought her fear as the flames leapt higher. As the smoke burned her throat, one word escaped.

"Father."

* * *

Jae flinched as another firecracker burst outside. Sheik glanced down the stairs and asked, "You alright?"

The nerve! Here they were, climbing the stairs of the tower, which had to be ripping open his wounds, and he asked if she was alright? Jae pushed off the wall and climbed ahead of him.

"We need to hurry. Skull Kid might not stay here long."

At the top of the tower, the imp floated. Jae drew her sword and stood her ground. Sheik matched her movements beside her. Jae watched him from the corner of her eye. No way in hell was he in any condition to fight. Sheik's face glistened with sweat, his complexion white as a poe.

Jae bore her teeth in a feral snarl. "Give back what you've stolen, thief!"

Skull Kid turned and laughed. "Finders keepers! Let's play a game."

A purple fairy flew forward. It shook in fear as it stuttered, "Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon! Summon the four to-"

Skull Kid backhanded the fairy. It cowered where it fell. Skull Kid shrieked, "Keep quiet! I didn't tell you to speak." He turned back to Jae and Sheik. "As I was saying, let's play a game. You try to get this pretty ocarina before I crash the moon!"

* * *

Sheik was hit with a wave of déjà vu. The ground beneath his feet was quaking. Skull Kid yelled at the top of his lungs and the moon sank closer and closer. Sheik glanced at Jae. She wasn't holding up much better than he was.

Sheik shouted above the noise, "We need to get the ocarina!"

Jae nodded even as her eyes rolled in fear. How could they do this? Sheik forced his legs to move. With every passing second, gravity exerted more force against him. He was two steps from Skull Kid when Jae cried out behind him.

She was on all fours. Her whole body shook as she fought to get back up. Sheik cursed. There wasn't time! He knew it was over. But he could do one last thing.

Sheik fell to his knees. Jae was lying prone on the cobbles. Even breathing seemed difficult for her. He crawled to her, each movement painful. When he collapsed beside her, he grabbed her hand. At least they wouldn't die alone.

He watched as a meteor shower lit the sky surrounded by fireworks. It would have been beautiful on any other night. A rock flew directly at them. Then the world came to a stop.

* * *

Maertisa shook her head to clear it. No one was coming to save them. She had failed. They were all going to die and no one would know.

Suddenly, the scrubs grew quiet. The ground started to vibrate. Her eyes were drawn to the moon. It was getting closer! The scrubs panicked. A dark shape lumbered out of the forest.

As her eyes streamed from the smoke, Maertisa watched. It was huge. What she could see was formidable. It entered the courtyard and stomped. As it tore apart the fortress, Maertisa couldn't shake the feeling it was looking for them.

The creature threw a timber. It hit the post she was tied to with a satisfying crack. Maertisa felt herself slowly fall away from the scorching heat. The pain of falling was dimmed as Maertisa hit something sharp. She cried out as blood flowed freely from her arm.

Wait… She was loose! Her wrists weren't bound. Maertisa worked at her feet before scanning the chaos for Kaden and Damon.

The thing from the forest had lit most of the fortress on fire, though accidental or on purpose was unclear. Maertisa spotted Damon. He was choking on the smoke! She grabbed a broken spear and ran to him.

Maertisa sawed Damon's bindings as his head lolled listlessly. As the last ropes fell away, she caught him. She cradled her brother's body and searched for Kaden. The third post was empty.

By now, the courtyard was mostly empty, but she was surprised when a scrub grabbed her tunic. "It's me, Kaden! I was cut loose. We need to get out of here!"

The giant's gaze snapped to them as it found the prize it sought. It roared in challenge and lumbered toward them. Kaden pulled Maertisa. They couldn't fight this thing. They hadn't gotten halfway across the yard before Maertisa was thrown forward.

Damon was tossed from her arms. Maertisa watched the monster approach. A bubble flew at it. She saw Kaden defiantly protecting them. The giant laughed a coarse, dark sound full of evil. It batted Kaden aside and picked up Damon's body.

Maertisa felt despair well up as her brother was taken from her again. Her eyes closed as time seemed to slow down.

* * *

Kaden couldn't believe what he was seeing. One minute, he and Maertisa were about to burn to death in the swamp, and the next on the tower of Clock Town. Maertisa lay a few feet away. She wasn't moving.

He stumbled over to her, struggling to hold her in his small arms. Why did he have to be in this form? He was useless! Kaden watched Maertisa and could have cried in relief when her chest rose and fell. Footsteps caught his attention.

Kaden looked up to see a man walk by. He gasped in recognition. It was the tattooed man from the vision! This wasn't happening. There was no way!

A whisper called in disbelief, "Daddy?"

The man paused and followed the sound. Kaden looked as well to see Jae and Sheik lying together. The man turned away. So it wasn't him.

"I told you before. It is time to end this."

Skull Kid laughed. "You can't stop me, Fierce Deity! My servant has already taken the ones that I need."

The man drew his sword, a double bladed twist in lethal metal. One blade was black, the other white and they met at hilt and point. Lightning shot from the tip and struck the skull kid's hand. He dropped the ocarina and howled in pain.

"Cheater!"

And then he was gone. Skull Kid had simply vanished. Fierce Deity picked up the ocarina and said to it, "Your caretakers need to learn to take care of you. This is not the first time you've been dropped. Although the last time, there was also a great deal of water."

He turned to them and asked in a rich timbre that was everywhere and nowhere at once, "Can you stand?"

Jae and Sheik stood, though they leaned heavily on each other. Kaden refused to leave Maertisa. Fierce Deity walked over and knelt beside them. For the first time in three days, Kaden felt completely safe as he looked into the blue irises framed in purest white.

Fierce Deity said, "I'll take her, little one. Play the ocarina and the Goddess of Time will guide you."

Kaden took the ocarina from his outstretched hand. When Fierce Deity lifted Maertisa, they walked to Jae and Sheik. Kaden put the ocarina to his lips and it became a horn of some kind. He closed his eyes as a soft voice entered his head.

_"Child, I will show you the past so that you may know your future. Remember this song…"_

A white mist cleared. Kaden stood in a chapel. A girl dressed in white stood beside a boy dressed as a Kokiri. The girl said, "When you hold this ocarina in your hands, I won't be around any longer. Play this song in front of the alter in the Temple of Time and the door will open."

The girl began to play. A single tear fell down her cheek. The boy joined in and they finished the song together. The boy took a step toward her. She tried to smile, failed, and whispered, "I'm sorry I can't be there to help you, Link."

She disappeared and the memory faded, but not before Kaden saw the sadness etched into the face of the Hero of Time.

**Is Link a timelord? He has bigger on the inside technology and seems to regenerate... or is it reincarnate? I also liked tying in the bit from Ocarina of Time with the hero of time, Link. **

**Who wants to know what Fierce Deity really is? Well... too bad. you'll just have to wait for the next update. And yes... it's a what not a who.**

**Who actually read all of that at the top of the page?**

**Please read and review. I need to know where the bunnies are hopping!**


End file.
